I'm Stood Right Here
by Moral Sparrow
Summary: Amelia becomes entangled with wolves and vampires due to the changes in her friends Embry, Quil, and Jacob. She has a crush on best friend Embry, so when he imprints on her she is overjoyed. However, it doesn't last long because Embry rejects it. Will she finally gain the heart of the wolf chosen by the spirits? Or is destiny hoping to keep them distanced? Rated M for future chapt
1. Chapter 1

"I can't," I held back all my emotions with very ounce of energy that I had.

"Amelia, please." He took a step towards me with his hand outstretched.

I quickly took several steps back, wrapping my arms around my torso. "Leave, Embry."

I couldn't bear to look at his face. Embry couldn't cover his own emotion as I did. I could see the sadness and desperation in his eyes as well as his quivering body.

"Get out. I don't want you here." I made sure to keep my face blank as my eyes bore into his. I hoped he would leave so I wouldn't crack.

"Y-you don't want me," Embry whispered. The quivering had changed into full blown body vibrations.

He abruptly turned and disappeared out the back door with a loud bang.

I could only stand there for a few moments, the silence engulfing me.

My car keys were in my hand and my feet in my sneakers when I suddenly noticed that I was locking the front door and running to my Camaro.

The familiar rumbling of the engine almost scared me. My wheels flicked up the gravel on the road as I sped out of the reservation that I had grown up in.

As I passed the Forks town sign an earsplitting pain filled howl sounded.

I pushed further down on the acceleration to escape.

The entire ride I was still boxing up everything. I had carefully constructed a wall to hide it all from him in order to get him to believe I didn't care about him.

It was lies though. I did care about him. Not only was he my best friend, but I had stupidly harbored a crush on Embry.

It was too late for any of that now though. It was _him_ that didn't want _me._

It had been hours since I had left La Push, and I had no clue as to where I had gone. For all I knew I was somewhere in Canada.

I couldn't keep it in check anymore. I quickly pulled over onto the side of a nearly empty road and began to sob my heartache.

Tears streamed down my face as I gasped for oxygen. My heart throbbed and beat against my bones painfully.

I truly was pathetic. A pathetic excuse for an imprint at the very least.

Finally, my sobbing subsided.

Wiping my eyes with my jumper sleeve, I spotted a store.

I grabbed my card and angrily slammed the car door shut as I got out.

My emotions were a roller coaster I hated. I didn't want to be like this. I didn't want to feel anything.

The cashier was very chirpy as she scanned my pack of energy drinks and chips. "Have a good day!"

"Yes, you too." I tried desperately to gather my things as the people in the line behind me tapped their shoes.

I didn't understand why people were so impatient, although I was probably thinking hypocritically.

Opening the Camaro door, once again, I tossed the bag onto the passenger seat and slid into the driver's.

My body felt heavy, limp even, and I didn't know what was happening to me.

Everything in my mind clicked together like some sick puzzle. I was broken.

The imprint magical whatever had broken me. My body and mind would be in a permanent state of 'I don't know' and pain.

I wanted nothing to do with it anymore. I didn't want _him._ At this thought my stomach flipped painfully. I didn't want any of this. I certainly didn't want to live the rest of my life in pain because our ancestors had selected out a man that didn't want to be forced into marriage with me.

My once normal existence would forever be plagued with the knowledge that vampires existed. Only a handful wouldn't want to bring harm to a human. If I wanted to remain safe from the bloodsuckers I would have to stay in La Push because the wolves protect the tribe. I would have to go through every day seeing the pack and their imprints being happily in love. Some will have children soon, so I'll be on the front line watching them get their happily ever after as promised by the spirits.

The only other option I had was to move onto the army base located in Arizona. That's where Dad had some friends who were still at home. Some of them had kids around my age, although I remember that a couple of them were a year or two older than me. They could move on with whatever they wanted whereas I was still stuck here.

Arizona was nice, I guess. It was really hot there. I'd probably incinerate the second I crossed the imaginary border to the state. The transition from freezing La Push to boiling Arizona. Maybe these thoughts were askew.

I reached my hand out to the passenger seat to grab an energy drink. Something incredibly soft, mattered, touched my fingertips. My heart beat rocketed, my breathing stopping instantaneously.

My eyes swiveled to the side and saw… saw the carrier bag that held my purchases.

I'm an idiot. An overthinking idiot.

I quickly downed a can and tossed it over my headrest once it was empty.

I needed to go home. I had worn these clothes for days, and hadn't had a real shower. Luckily I had found a beanie that could hide my greasy hair. I am officially a tramp.

I paid more attention on the slow drive back, half and half of being safe and wanting to draw out the inevitable.

All too soon I was in Forks.

I hated this place now. I hated the entire state of Washington.

I hated myself because I didn't want to be sour about this. About a guy!

Even though said guy was my best friend, and just so beautiful- but none of that mattered. This imprint magic had effectively destroyed our friendship.

I did want to keep in touch with him, because he was always my best friend and the thought of losing someone I had always been close with scared me.

It was less than I felt when Dad told me he was leaving, but it was still raw to me.

I missed my father, so much. My heart did so much aching that I felt like it may as well leave my body. I needed him, but I know he loved his job of being able to _help_. It made me adore him more.

As the wheels of my car rolled past the La Push sign, I felt myself becoming numb.

This imprinting was going to kill me. This was the end of Amelia Rivercrest. God, I'm so dramatic.

The second I parked the car and switched off the engine, I was rushing towards the front door, managing to make it inside in less than ten seconds. I made sure to lock the door behind me. Like that would actually prevent anything entering my home.

"Oh my god!" A female voice screeched. I was snatched up into a tight, oxygen stopping hug.

I didn't even pull back. I couldn't figure out who it was from this angle and I lacked the energy to move.

The girl let me go, allowing my lungs to refill with air. I began to realize who it was then. It was my older sister, who I hadn't seen since I was fourteen. It was Olivia.

"Why are you here?" I found myself asking. I was confused.

She said she'd never come back here after Dad was deployed, and when Mom left- because she's a traveling saleswoman- it only solidified her decision.

I basically had the house to myself seeing as I am perfectly capable of cooking, cleaning both the house and my clothes.

"I got a call saying you had disappeared! I was worried about you." She exclaimed, lightly squeezing my upper arms.

"I took a little holiday away from the town. It was the very first day of summer break so I chose to treat myself," I lied expertly.

"Fine, ok, sorry. I just panicked when Jared called me," Olivia sighed.

"Jared called you?" My head titled to the side slightly. Why hadn't Embry called her himself?

Wait, stop Amelia, don't do this to yourself.

"Yes, he did. He said that no one had seen you for a couple of days and asked if you were with me."

I nodded. "Well, I'm ok and safe so you can resume with the whole texting each other every night thing." I laughed despite not feeling the implied happiness.

"Yeah, I left Jack at home and he'll probably have set the house on fire."

We shared hugs, 'I love you's and I gave her an entire pack of meat that I knew I would never finish.

I was pretty good at lying- although I prefer to call it acting. I could pretend to be perfectly fine without much effort needed for the person to actually believe me.

As soon as her truck was around the street corner I stopped smiling, my shoulders slumped and I could the hot liquid pour down my face.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out a premade cottage pie to warm up in the microwave.

I sat at the table when it hit me. Agony within tore at my heart and set it on fire. An eighteen wheeler truck was driving over my heart while someone took a scalpel to jab at it.

It was the worst pain I'd ever experienced. It cut deep in my gut. I cleared throat, hoping it would push the feeling away, but it did nothing.

The microwave beeped, but I no longer felt hungry. I took it out, scolding my hand as I wrapped it in silver foil.

Within the next hour I was lay on my stomach staring blankly at the TV. The tears became endless. My face and hoodie were severely damp. A sob occasionally escaped as the agony only seemed to worsen.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm sorry I took it from you. That you had no say on who you wanted."

It was useless, of course. From Facebook I saw that Carla was going on a date. I guess Embry finally asked her out.

The very thought intensified the pain. Is it possible to die from a broken heart? It felt like it was killing me slowly.

I got up suddenly, ran to my bedroom and stripped off all my clothes and changing into my sports bra, quarter length gray yoga pants, and a thin jacket. I also made sure to grab my IPod, headphones, and the little holder thing that secured the device to my arm.

I left through the backdoor, music blasting in my ears as I ran through the thin trees.

The hilly and rough terrain was the challenge I needed to take my mind away from everything.

This was a distracting technique I used to avoid something or wanted to get a thought out my head.

I loved to run. It presented me with the challenge when trying to dash over the tricky, unmarked paths I took. Due to this it required my full concentration to not trip and therefore break my ankle.

"And I find it hard to not to leave," I quietly sang. "And let go."

A chill rattled my bones. I felt like I was being watched. I abruptly stopped, spun around only to see an empty forest behind me. I resumed back on my usual patch, picking up the pace.

"I'm gonna throw caution to the wind." I mumbled along with the song, only ceasing because it was taking more breath out of me.

I was exhausting myself. I mean, I was already exhausted from the lack of sleep, lack of food, and obviously the exercise.

I knew that black rings were under my eyes, while my eyeballs were bloodshot.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist. I struggled against them. I flicked my head back, effectively using that as my escape route. The arms disappeared from my body; I quickly spun with my fists held up. I'm not a good fighter, but for self-defense I could hold my own.


	2. Chapter 2

My headphones had dropped out and were hitting the side of my leg.

"Ouch." Quil whined with his hand gently pressing his jaw. "I think you dislocated it."

"Quil? What are you doing here? You guys don't patrol around my house."

"You went missing. I found your scent again. I missed you, Amelia. You scared me when you took off." Quil opened his arms for a hug.

I complied. He held me for a few moments then quickly checked my face.

"You've not been sleeping," He stated a little angrily.

"It has been difficult to sleep, as of late," I argued.

"I know what you said to him..." Quil sighed. "You just need to listen to him. Hear him out because you're wrong Amelia. You blame yourself for something neither of you have control over."

"Exactly! He can't control who he spends the rest of his existence with! He _has_ to be with me! Embry doesn't want to be with me like that, and I won't make him," My voice cracked as I held back even more tears.

"Talk to him and you'll see-"

I pulled away from Quil and tightened my stance to stare up at him. I felt angry, probably to lack of sleep, but I wasn't angry _at_ Quil.

"No, because he doesn't love me for _me_! He will always remember that I am the reason he can't go after the girl he actually loves. The imprinting thing has messed up both of our lives," I interrupted him.

"Me imprinting on you has messed up your life?" The voice I had been missing spoke from behind me. It was so deep and comforting, I missed him so much.

I turned on my heel to face him. Embry stood there, shirtless and shoe-less, with only a pair of shorts hanging low on his hips. His face was thin and hollow, thick black circles encased his eyes.

"You don't get a choice here. I know you don't want me like the imprint's designed. I'm sorry that it was me that you imprinted on when you want somebody else. I know that all this has ruined and flipped everything upside down. I don't want this." Tears had returned, but I refused to let them roll down my cheeks again.

I didn't want to be second best anymore, I'm not what Embry is looking for. The Spirits were supposed to find the one who completes him, and it was clear that it isn't me. We've known each other for fifteen years, and I've been developing a crush on him for the past few years. I'm not the one to make him a better warrior.

And, I sure didn't want to be a third wheel.

"You don't want me anymore," He murmured.

"No, Embry, I don't want to go through this and get hurt again. I know we have to stay around each other so maybe we can just be… we can just go back to how it was before you become a wolf. The imprint bond won't allow us to be anything less."

"Not even close?" His body was shaking terribly. I knew he was going to phase soon.

I took a few steps back as he began growling. The sound of fabric shredding ripped through the air and Embry exploded into a ball of beautiful gray fur. He had a lighter gray face with a thick strip of black going down his snout.

His eyes held sadness. I didn't understand, he had had complained that he didn't like me in the way that Sam liked Emily, or Jared liked Kim. He liked Carla like that, I was trying to free him. I spent so long wanting him, these feelings wouldn't be returned.

"I'm freeing you from this, Embry. I want you to be happy, and you'll get hat with Carla." I wanted to reach out and wrap my arms around his furry neck with everything I had.

Embry blinked then he was gone.

I covered my mouth to muffle my sobs. Quil had scooped me into his arms to comfort me. Quil was a great friend, and brother.

"My jaw has repaired now." He mumbled as he carried me through the forest towards my house.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I kind of deserved it for sneaking up on you, but I missed you like crazy and got excited when I found you."

"Where are we going?" I whispered as I noticed we weren't heading home.

"You are going to Emily's. I'm getting back on patrol."

I tried to argue but he was hearing none of it. That was why I sat in Emily's kitchen, with tear stains all over my face.

"Right, let's get this over with Amelia. Spill it," Emily spoke softly, there was definitely determination in her tone.

"Spill what?"

"Why else would you be so upset? I'm not stupid, dear. Us imprints have each other for support and who better than the oldest imprint?" She laughed. I gave a giggle.

"I've- I've liked Embry for a couple of years. Before and after he phased I have. When he told me that I was his imprint, he said he didn't love me like Sam loves you, that broke my heart but I stayed silent.

I know he's crushing on a girl in our grade. I think they went on a date. I want him to be happy, and I know that being forced with me won't make him happy. Embry is- or was- my best friend. I set him free of the imprint so that he can love Carla, magic bond guilt free."

"Embry is just confused. He doesn't know how to feel because he thought that he would never imprint. In that month he was away from humans he saw imprinting and swore it could never happen to him because of his family life. He felt that he would be useless as a bastard wolf.

He developed strong emotions for Carla. But I have the feeling that there is something you don't know."

"What is it?"

"Embry saved Carla from drowning. She and he have been in close contact for a while." I took a shaky breath. Of course he saved a damsel in distress. That was Embry. "He thinks he's in love with her, but she is not right for him. She's poiso-"

"Stop. Do you not know how much pain this is causing?" I had stood up, my palms resting face down on the table.

"You have to hear this." Emily matched my stance to look directly in my eyes. "I don't like her. She has this… aura. Carla has him wrapped around her finger. He really thinks its love, but it isn't. The girl reminds me of someone that used to be known to the pack. I wasn't a big fan of her either."

I had never heard Emily speak so badly of a person, never mind two.

"Embry has made it perfectly clear on how he feels for me. He would like us to just be friends, as we always have been. Emily, have you ever thought that the legends were wrong? Maybe we are supposed to be whatever the wolf needs us to be. Maybe _imprintees_ are the ones that are whatever their wolf needs. I want Embry in my life; he'll always be my best friend." I argued. I could see that her mind was turning with my theory.

The thoughtful gaze transformed into a not-so-innocent smile.

I straightened up, folding my arms. "Thank you."

"Of course, Amelia. Now, your _friend_ needs comfort."

I had no chance to voice my suspicions about what she was concocting because my arms were busy trying not to drop the suitcase sized container that was filled with muffins and cookies the size of my hand.

Emily sent me out into the woods to feed a hungry wolf. She was playing matchmaker to a pair who couldn't be together because it wasn't right.

"Embry!" I called out as I jumped over a massive branch. "Embryonic?"

One of the wolves would probably hear, even if the one I wanted wasn't close it would be shared through the chained minds of telepathy.

My heart still agonizingly hurt. I'd ignore it though, become numb in order to preserve my friendship.

I heard rustling leaves before I saw the familiar wolf stumbled within a few paces of me. Embry got here quickly. He probably heard me first.

"Hey," I whispered. What else was I supposed to say?

As I avoided the eyes of my best friend, I prayed that Quil had kept the images of me crying as a private thought.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I did mean what I said." His head drooped. I quickly continued. "I want to be your friend again. Your best friend. We can just forget any of this happened and go back to being the same old us. You can go back to secretly hanging out with Carla, then maybe she'll have the stones to ask you out," I forced a laugh after Embry gave a snort. It felt like I was being stabbed through the lining of my stomach.

Embry disappeared, returning mere moments later as a man.

Once he reached me, his arms wrapped around me for a hug. The tub was trapping my hands against his stomach as it was trapped between us.

"Emily wanted me to give you these." I sprung away as the tingling sensation in my hands was too much to bear. I opened the lid which released the aroma of freshly baked goodies.

The container was gone from my hands.

"Thank you," Embry told me sincerely. "Thank you for everything, Amelia."

I couldn't help but enjoy the name my own name sounded. _No_ , my brain chided, _stop this._

"That's fine. You eat while I lay down."

I needed him to eat and sleep. Embry needed to be healthy.

I sat down on the leaf covered forest floor before slowly lowering my back to lie. A slightly happy sigh came from deep within me.

Being off my feet felt great. Or perhaps it was to do with the fact that Embry was sat literally two inches away from where I was spread eagled.

"Why haven't you been eating?" I asked, suddenly.

"I was too busy running. Looking for your scent," He admitted quietly.

"You shouldn't have neglected yourself. I'm sorry. Never neglect yourself, ever." I put my hand on his knee so that he would look at me instead of stuffing the muffin into his mouth.

"I… I needed to find you. My wolf couldn't rest until you were safe."

"Oh, god, I didn't even… I'm so sorry. I only seem to make things worse. I'll try harder from now on to not upset your wolf."

Embry had set aside the food. He grabbed my arm, pulling me up and towards him. I was pulled into his lap as his arms wrapped around my torso. His hands swiftly checked over my arms and back for any possible damage. Embry's chest vibrated a little, his wolf content that his imprint was ok.

"Ok now?"

"Yes," Embry practically purred the word.

Embry tightened his arms around me. I threaded my own arms around his neck, ignoring the satisfaction settling in my stomach.

"Amelia, I'm happy that you still want me around. You actually don't know how much this means to me."

"I do, Embry, it means you get to go after the one you love."

"Where did you go?" He pulled his chest away from my arm to look at my face. My hands slid down his bare chest.

"I'm not sure. Canada, Alaska, somewhere around there. I wasn't looking at place signs. There was a lot… processing."

He sighed, blowing hot air through his nose.

I placed a friendly kiss on his cheek then shifted from his grip.

"I'm going home. I think sleep is calling." I stood up with the intention of walking home, but Embry's hand grasped mine.

"What? You think I'm letting you go on your own?"

"No, I'd thought that you would discreetly follow me back as a wolf."

"Not today, I want to walk with you."

"Oh, so you follow me usually?" I teased.

"Yes," He answered immediately. "I try to keep you safe but you're pretty reckless."

"I'm a rebel, what can I say."

We reached my home, and I managed to depart while resisting the urge to kiss or hug him.

I rushed up to my room, discarding my clothes the second my foot hit the beige carpet and grabbing in a towel.

Unfortunately, the bathroom wasn't connected to my bedroom. I was thinking about getting someone in to install a door, seeing as the bathroom was the room next to my bedroom.

The shower pipes groaned from pumping out the hot water. I let the water warm up more while I brushed out the tangles in my hair.

Water ran down my face, I couldn't tell if it was water or my tears.

I ignored the nagging in my stomach and washed the shampoo out of my hair.

I could do this. For Embry I could what I was needed to do, which was to be his friend, nothing more or anything less. His wolf needed that of me too.

It hurt like walking over hot

hot coals, but I'd do as the imprint wanted to keep them happy and healthy.

A mixture of loud howls pierced the otherwise silent air.

It was evening and the thick clouds pretty much obscured the sun.

A shiver rocked my body as I pranced into my room. I could wear my new thick pajamas!

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep properly. A few hours of rest would probably be all I got.

 **AN: Thank you to those that decided to follow this story and to those who left reviews! This is all motivation for any writer to continue on their works. Quick note; I obviously do not own the Twilight Series, I do own my OC's though, so I hope you like them!**

 **I don't really have a update schedule for any of my stories, but I'd love to develop one if either of my stories become popular enough for me to keep updating. Input on this would be great so be sure to let me know.**

 **Enjoy the rest of your day (:**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six hours since I had returned home after seeing Embry. A cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows sat on my bedside table and I was stretched across my bed with a book in my hands. It was filled with hundreds of fairy tales but were for the 'older' readers, basically the writing style and language is unchanged as kids would not understand it.

I fell asleep not long after finishing my drink and reading a few of the stories. I got at least four hours of sleep, luckily.

I awoke to a banging sound from downstairs. Jumping out of bed I changed into a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I did this in a matter of seconds. I flew down the stairs, grabbing the keys on the way to the front door and swiftly opened it.

"Oh, hey Adam. What can I do for you?" I smiled at the boy stood on my porch.

He has been in all the same classes as me since third grade. We were close friends and I used to have a crush on him until I realised my feelings for Embry.

Adam was slightly taller than me with lighter than usual tan skin. His eyes held flecks of green but other than that they were light brown. His black hair stopped at his pointed jaw.

"I heard you went missing Melo and that you've just got back so I came to check on you." His voice was deep and smooth.

"Come on in. Can I get you a drink?" I offered stepping aside and pulling the door wider for him to pass me.

"Do you still buy that orange juice?" He laughed as he followed me into the kitchen.

I got out two glasses and found the OJ he asked about. I showed him the carton, shaking the liquids inside.

"I do have that OJ." I laughed with him.

I poured it into the cups and handed one to Adam.

"Why did you just up and leave?" Adam asked after gulping down some of the orange.

"I fancied myself a small holiday. I mean, I wasn't expecting visitors or anything so I took the chance with both hands." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, right. If you didn't want to tell you just could have said that." He chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, right." I mimicked.

"Anyway, I was also hoping that you'd hang out at the beach with us. Us being me, Logan, Sara, Glenn, Kaylee, Flora and AJ."

"Sure. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go." I downed the juice, put the glass in the sink than ran back up the stairs to my room.

Ten minutes later I had my long brown boots pulled up to my knees, a rain coat hugging my torso and my keys in hand.

"Let's go then. I've got my truck outside so do you want to go in that or your car?" Adam asked, joining me at the front door.

I ushered him out onto the porch and locked the door behind us.

"May as well go in your truck, no doubt that you parked in front of my car." I didn't need a verbal answer to confirm this, the grin on his face told it all.

Adam seemed to enjoy avoiding getting a ride with me. Or maybe it was because he loves his truck too much to allow it to be left unused, like he'd cheated on it with another car.

"Race you!" He shouted.

I dashed after him, shoving my keys into my raincoat pocket.

Adam beat me to his truck but we both jumped in at the exact same second.

"How do we know who won that one?" I laughed as he kicked the truck forward.

"Both, it was a joint win."

"Ah, but you're only saying that because I actually won and you don't want to admit it." I corrected.

"No," Adam countered. "We both got in at the same time."

We argued playfully about this the entire way to First Beach. We were still talking about it when we reached our friends.

"Guys, will you just shut up about it?" Glenn sighed, hitting Adam's leg with a small stick.

Adam suddenly pounced on Glenn, both sailing to the sand.

"Doggy pile!" AJ shouted before diving on them both.

They all rolled around on the damp sand, laughing and shoving one another.

The girls chatted away and the boys quickly joined them. I cleared my throat and pointed to the logs for everyone to sit, I led the way and everyone quickly grabbed a spot.

Adam sat beside me and held up his hands. I put my own hands up and hit my palms to his. Somehow, he knew what I was doing and moved his hands in time with mine as we played pat-a-cake. We played for a while and joined the conversations our friends were having.

"Hey, guys," Glenn began. "We're free!" He shouted, standing on top of the log with both hands in the air.

We all cheered in unison. It was not quiet; our combined excitement probably could be heard in the next state.

"Underdogs dance in the middle of the night," Flora sang. "Can see the night skies in the mirror of your eyes."

"If you don't dance make sure you got the rhythm." Logan's deep voice delivered the line perfectly.

After the song was performed expertly by us all, we all were rolling around howling with laughter.

It took literally ten minutes for us to cool down. We'd done what all those cheesy high school films do that is aimed at kids; all sing a song to celebrate summer.

"Wow. I can tick that off my bucket list." I managed in between laughs and the tears falling over my eyelids.

"I think we all can." AJ gasped, clutching his side and stumbling into Kaylee.

"Agreed." Kaylee pushed AJ up off her slightly, while still chortling.

Sara suddenly had produced a football, almost as though out of thin air.

We split into equal teams of four a side, two girls and two boys on each team. I was on a team with Logan, Kaylee and Glenn while Sara, AJ, Adam and Flora were on the opposing side.

We played for a long time. When we finally declared the game as a tie it was already darkening.

"Still thinking that we won." Glenn shrugged.

"No you didn't, we clearly did!" AJ shoved his shoulder. Gosh, I did miss hanging out with these guys and girls.

Sara jumped on AJ's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. AJ's arms hooked behind her knees, carrying her without much effort.

"Nope," She popped. "We did."

"Let's just stick with it being a tie." I laughed.

It had to be put to an end before someone got attacked and sat on.

"A tie it is then. Everyone agreed?" Adam asked with a smirk. "Raise your hand if you do agree."

Everyone but AJ and Glenn raised their hand. To this we all rolled our eyes.

"I guess that's everyone then." I said much to Glenn and AJ's annoyance. "What do you all want to do now then?"

"We could head to the diner? Or go back to one of our places?" Flora suggested.

"Let's go to the diner." Logan decided.

We all piled into the three vehicles, heading off to the diner.

I got in with Adam again while everyone else filled into Flora's car and Glenn's truck.

"What's been going on in La Push while I've been gone? AJ and Sara, huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You always knew that Sara has a thing for AJ. I guess they might end up dating?" Adam didn't really seem to know either.

Not a lot has happened then. This is La Push though… Oh, yeah, stuff does happen here because of the whole giant wolves and bloodsucking vampires.

"Great for them." I laughed, shaking my head as we pulled into the diner car lot. "I'm guessing these couple of days of summer you lot have been terrorizing the diner and eating their entire inventory."

"You couldn't be more right. And now you get to help us with that." He chuckled.

We parked all our vehicles together then headed into the reasonably large diner/ice parlor. It was basically a cheap double whammy place for families to eat at and teenagers to feel cool at.

Luck was apparently on our side as we found a booth big enough to seat us all comfortably.

"So, Sara, AJ, what's going on?" I smirked at the pair. They were sat together and closer than they normally did.

"What?" AJ asked, his attention snapping to me.

A tint of red was coloring Sara's cheeks.

"Just get together already. You're torturing us all here because you guys will be great together." Kaylee smiled quickly just before the waitress came over.

We gave her our monstrous orders and went back into normal, non-relationship topics of conversation.

The rest of the evening was spent that way. All of us eating our food- or each other's in Glenn's case- drinking sodas and laughing about ridiculous things, like Logan's jokes and Adam's puns.

"Right," I laughed. We were the last ones in the diner at this point. "I want to go home and sleep now, so Adam, you either take me home or I commit grand theft auto."

I stood up and everyone else did too to say their good nights and clamber into cars.

I waved to them all out the window of Adam's truck.

"That was fun." I laughed, my sides kind of hurt from all this laughing.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time AJ blushed." Adam own laughter joined mine.

On the drive back to my house we laughed about the night and some of the hilarious things our friends have done before.

"Right, ma'am, get out my truck." I had thought he was going to say something in an old fashioned way, but I guess this was Adam all over.

"You be careful, something might just happen to your beautiful truck…" I scraped my nail across the dashboard, listening to the sound it made. It sounded like the tearing of fabric.

"Alright, Amelia, I'm sorry, but get out." Adam wore a cocky smirk.

"Beware." I muttered to him before climbing out the truck and making my way to my porch.

I heard his horn pip at me and I waved a hand behind me as I unlocked the front door. The truck pulled away from the house as I shut and relocked the door behind me once in the entryway.

Dumping my coat, boots and purse on the hooks near the front door I tripped into the kitchen.

"Damn shoes." I muttered, looking at the tennis shoe that made me stumble.

I ate the cottage pie. I was so hungry that I managed to eat the entire thing _and_ a cupcake.

I think I fell asleep on the couch. That's what I remembered anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since I found out about Embry and Carla's extreme contact. I'd taken to hanging out more with Adam and that group instead of Emily and the Pack. However, I did see Embry every now and again, not that he had much choice, the imprint needed us to see one another but I didn't touch him or even shake his hand.

Somehow our group ended up on the top of one of the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. I suppose it was because the sunrays shined warmer here than it did down on the beach. This summer was turning out to be the hottest one we'd ever experienced in Forks.

"I dare you." I was pulled from my thoughts by Logan whose voice boomed these words.

My attention snapped to my friends to try and grasp what was going on while I was distracted.

Adam was stood at the edge of the cliff. My heart was racing. I got up and stood next to him at the pace my heart was thumping.

"Adam, what are you doing?" My hands quickly grabbed one of his. I panicked slightly at how close to the edge we were both stood.

"Amelia, what are _you_ doing?" His fingers wrapped around one of my hands.

"Why are you stood near the edge? You aren't cliff diving, right?"

"Well, it is a dare; you know how I am with them." He shrugged.

"I dare you to jump too then Amelia." Logan challenged.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I dare you to jump as well then."

Logan sprang up to stand beside me.

"Right I bet that I can jum-" Adam began but I didn't hear the rest.

I let go of his hand as soon as the sentence started and then leapt out, away from the cliff face. I was soaring down to the waters below, nothing would beat this feeling. It was almost indescribable to feel weightless yet, at the same time, be fully aware that gravity was weighing down on me yanking back to the core of the Earth.

I was submerged in water, feeling the unusual warmth pressing all over me. I kicked upwards and broke through the surface, a little breathless but full of adrenaline. Logan and Adam resurfaced near me too, identical looks on their faces as to what was surely on mine.

My hair stuck to my face as we swam to shore.

"I've missed doing that." I sighed when we were stood on the beach.

"You should've have waited for us," Adam looked a little out of it. Wait, is that blood?! "You could have gotten hurt on the rocks."

"Adam, I think you're bleeding." I rushed up to him my hand immediately flying up to the side of his head.

I gently swiped my finger across the red stuff on his to make sure it wasn't just seaweed. The liquid poured down my finger, it felt hot.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. "Logan, Logan! Adam is bleeding from his head!"

Logan rushed to Adam's side and took hold of one of his arms. I was so happy that I had convinced Adam to come in my car with me.

"You two in the back." I said hurriedly as all our other friends reached us.

"Woah." Logan said suddenly. He pulled Adam back up as he wobbled.

"What's happened?" Flora demanded as I ripped my purse from her and fumbling inside it for my keys.

"Adam, he's cut his head and I don't know how deep it is or how. I'm taking him to Forks general." I managed to speak to her rather gently.

Logan had his arm wrapped around Adam's waist and one of Adam's arms was slung around Logan's shoulders to keep him standing. I waved a hand at them frantically, gesturing for them to follow me.

Glenn helped Logan, basically carrying, Adam to my Camaro. Everyone followed us, telling me the quickest route to the hospital, not to panic and drive carefully, and throwing some of the boys' items at me.

I realized that the three of us were soaking wet, but that didn't matter, I could wipe the leather seat dry but I couldn't just leave Adam when he was injured. I was more than likely panicking more than was really needed but as I caught a glance of the boys in the rearview mirror I knew that this wasn't an overreaction. Blood was pouring down the side of his head and dripping onto his jacket as well as on Logan's arms.

My car vibrated to life, in that moment I was thanking every God that it was fast and that I was able to drive. I pulled off as quickly as I could without being completely reckless and dangerous. I mean, I suppose that going at 40 miles per hour to the Forks hospital was dangerous and reckless but… yeah. I am freaking out about my friend's face being caked with his own blood!

We got to the hospital in record time, for me anyways. I leapt out the driver's seat, almost forgetting to take the keys out of the ignition, in order to help Logan balance a very pale looking Adam.

"Adam? Please speak to me; you haven't said anything since I saw the blood." I tried to get him to interact, to make sure he was ok to some extent.

Adam didn't answer me. The only type of response I got was his arm that was around my shoulders tightened.

The blood was slick and arm against my hand as it dripped down his chin. Oh my god, there's too much blood!

"Please help us! He's bleeding, a lot of blood. Oh God Adam!" Logan screamed through the pristine building.

Several nurses or doctors or whatever they were rushed over to us. They forced Adam into a wheelchair as they spoke hurriedly while shining a light into his eyes. Suddenly they began to wheel him away from us.

I stepped forward as did Logan but we were stopped by a man.

"He'll be back very soon, however I need you to fill this out as quickly as possible." The man thrust a clipboard into my hands and I wrote as much as I could.

I filled out Adam's name (Adam Wilde), his birthday, the name of his parents and that he didn't suffer from any allergies or asthma. I couldn't fill the family medical history one in, I didn't know of any of his family having any genetic illnesses.

I gave it back to the man with the promise of trying to call Adam's parents.

Other than that we weren't told what was happening, either they forgot to tell us or couldn't be bothered or didn't want to. Logan and I sat in the waiting room though, having ringed Adam's houseline, with nothing to do but sit there waiting for anything.

"Will he be ok?" I whispered to Logan.

My eyes flew down to my jacket to see my right arm with blood spots all over it.

"They're trained for this stuff. He's going to be ok." Logan seemed a little reluctant to say it like that.

"Yeah, sorry, yes." I mumbled back. I rubbed my eyes slowly.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, you want a cup?"

"No, but could you get me an energy drink?" I fished inside my back and pulled out ten dollars.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes." Logan left for the food hall that this rather small hospital had.

I felt my head lolling to the side and used more effort than needed to make in order to make it stay up.

Mr and Mrs Wilde were ushered into the waiting room by two nurses. I met them at the door to try to calm them.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Wilde, I'm Amelia Rivercrest." I introduce myself quickly. I mean, I had met them before but that was a few years ago. "Logan and I brought Adam here; I also have his things in my car."

"Thank you Amelia, and please, call me Lilly." Adam's mom smiled gently, I could see the pain and terror in her eyes.

"Do you… what's… Uh, do you know what's going on with Adam? I mean, the doctors haven't told us anything and we were worried for him and-"

"Adam is having stitches and undergoing a few simpler tests to see if his brain is working as it should." Mr Wilde filled in as Lilly opened her mouth only to not speak.

"Ok, thank you. I'm just, uh, going to go and get his things from my car. Logan should be back in a few moments too." I gave them a polite nod before walking as quickly, and indiscreetly so, out of the building.

As soon as I got to my car, I put my head against the door. A long sigh fogged the glass of the window.

Yanking the door open I bent over to reach inside for Adam's stuff.

"Don't hold yourself like that." A voice practically snarled.

It startled me enough that I jerked upwards and hit my shoulder blades on the rubber of the door seal. I pulled back with Adam's stuff in my hands.

"What the heck?!" I yelled as I spun to face the person.

Embry stood there, surprisingly well dressed, in comparison to his usual attire that is. He wore a plain dark blue shirt that matched with a pair of jeans; a pair of black sneakers was on his feet.

"What, Embry?" I demanded as he gawked at me.

"You're completely fine." Embry's eyebrows formed a V on his head. "But, you were soaking wet. Why are you here if you're not injured?"

"I cliff-dived with Adam and Logan," Embry opened his mouth to protest but I pressed on. "Adam hit his head on the rocks and I panicked and brought him and Logan here. Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you were hurt." He mumbled sadly, but his eyes were alight with joy.

"Why are you dressed like that? You _never_ dress like that."

Embry simply shrugged. _Carla_ , my head thought automatically.

"Right, good seeing you Embry." I slammed my car door shut and locked it. "Goodbye."

I rushed back into the hospital, certain that Adam's parents would have noticed that I had been gone longer than really necessary.

When I got to the waiting room, Mr and Mrs Wilde weren't there, just Logan.

"Adam's ok. He's awake and his mom and dad are in his room telling him off about lack of safety." Logan held out an energy drink for me.

I put Adam's things on the floor between our chairs and popped open my can and take a large gulp.

"Thanks Logan." I sang into the can.

"You're very welcome." He laughed.

We managed to sneak in a visit to see Adam before we both had to go back to our homes.

I didn't sleep that night but returned to the hospital the following morning when visiting times were open.

I fell asleep with my head next to Adam's leg that day. His fingers brushed through my hair soothingly which is probably why I dozed off.

"Hey," I heard a voice say gently.

When I didn't stir the owner of the voice tapped my cheek. When that didn't work either, they began to trace patterns on my cheek, nose and mainly the side of my face.

"Amelia, wake up." The same voice from before rumbled.

My eyes fluttered open as the fingers carefully traced my name across my cheek. My hand flattened Adam's hand on my face.

"Why must you disturb my slumber?" I laughed quietly.

"You would've gotten a cramp if I just left you like that." Adam's thumb moved swiftly across my cheek then he pulled his hand away.

"Thanks Mr Worry-a-lot." I smiled; it was a weak one due to my exhaustion.

"Come on." He rolled his eyes. He shifted to create a space next to him and patted it for me to join him.

I carefully climbed up onto the bed and lay beside him. My arm seemed to move on its own accord to hold his torso.

"How's your head, Bambi?" I had to shift my head upwards to look into his eyes.

"It's healing." Adam tapped the bandage that was tightly stuck to his head. "Bambi?"

"Yeah, that's you, Bambi."

"But, why Bambi?"

"Why not Bambi?" I grinned mischievously.

"Anyway, on a more serious matter, why were you so tired? You dropped to sleep almost as soon as you sat down." Adam's eyes narrowed and I knew he meant business.

"I just couldn't sleep when I got home yesterday. I tried to, but I just couldn't fall asleep." I shrugged. I put my head down, resting my ear against his chest.

Adam yawned and I did too almost immediately after.

"When do you get out of here? And when are you allowed to hang out with us again?" I couldn't contain the second yawn that came through between both questions.

"I get out of here as soon as my parents get off work, as for being allowed out the house, I'm sure I can convince my mom to let me out in the next day or two."

I pressed my arm into his side as a form of response. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness again.

Last thing that I felt before I did fall asleep was Adam chest vibrating with suppressed laughter and his arms snaking around my body in a warm embrace.

Why was I still sleeping? I'm sure I caught up on the sleep I should've got last night.

Again, all too soon, I was awoken. Only this time I was shaken awake.

"Come on, we've going back to your place." Adam threw my bag onto my lap.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, sitting up with my eyes still shut.

"Only for half an hour. My parents said I could hang out with you for a while, if it's ok with you of course, because they know you'll force feed me the pills I have to take."

"True, let's go then." I opened my eyes then so I wouldn't fall while getting off the hospital bed.

"I'll sign out while you can drag your car round to the front." Adam said as we reached the receptionists desk.

I nodded despite his body not facing me.

By the time I had located my car again and parked it in front of the entrance of the hospital. The door opened and shut quickly.

"When we get to mine I think I'm going to make chicken strips and bacon with a few others of my little specialties." I turned down the volume on the radio. "Then I'm going to sleep again."

Adam laughed then we changed the subject to things like school, his medication and our friends until we got back to my house.

"Don't you think that these past few days have flown by?" I pulled out the OJ, again for the third time, and refilled our empty glasses.

"Maybe you feel like that because I haven't been able to fully bug you to death. That helps the days not drag out." Adam yanked the glass away suddenly. Fortunately I didn't spill the juice all over the counter.

"Are you _trying_ to force me to tidy this kitchen?"

"Nope, I just can't get enough of this."

"I'll have to pick up some more cartons of it then. I might even send you home with some." I grasped my own glass and pointed my finger to the living room. "You shouldn't ever be jumping around. Sit, like a good little boy."

Adam poked my ribs as he passed a small smile on his lips.

As we sat on the couch, watching some cheesy drama show while making fun of the characters, my thoughts were otherwise occupied.

"Adam?"

"Amelia?"

"How long have we known each other? I kinda feel like I may have almost completely ignored you at one point. I don't really remember talking to you for ages."

"We've known each other for years, La Push isn't a big place and we've always been in the same classes. Despite not talking every day, we've always been good friends but, yes, we didn't actually talk for a while. It doesn't matter though, I mean, it hasn't damned our friendship or anything, just look at us now and there is the results."

"Your point is taken." I put my glass on the coffee table and Adam mirrored my movements. "Do you ever think about the past and all the regrets? I wish I could change a lot of stuff that has happened."

"If we change the past it would change us now. We wouldn't be like this and we won't be here… and I wouldn't be able to do this."

Adam used his right hand to turn my head towards him then quickly leaned towards me, pressing his lips against mine. I froze for about a second before my lips melded with his. An out roar torn through my stomach, it was on fire but I found it pleasing to feel. My hand flew up to the one Adam held on my face and it pressed against his. Our lips moved together swiftly and satisfyingly.

Adam stopped and pulled away to look at me, a soft smile lit up his eyes. I moved his hand away from my face, watching his smile falter; I put my left hand on his neck and leaned towards him, wanting him to make our lips dance once again. Adam complied happily, his hand resting on my arm that was near his chest.

This time I ended the kiss.

"How long have you been leading up to that?" I asked cheekily, a grin plastered on my features.

"A year, but it was certainly worth it." Adam's eyes were so bright and filled with joy.

"Definitely worth it." I nodded; I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "What does mean for us then if you've been planning it for a year?"

"Well, Amelia Rivercrest, would you like to go on a date with me? Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

As a reply I nodded once and allowed his lips to take control of mine. I couldn't get enough of this feeling.

"When is this date?" I asked when our lips finally parted.

"Is tomorrow ok for you?" Adam had tilted his head a little.

"I'll have to check my completely filled calendar." I said sarcastically.

"Haha, Melo, but seriously, tomorrow is good?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p'. "Wait, tomorrow? What kind of date is it then? I mean, no offense intended, that it'll be a simple date?" I smiled softly.

"I've been planning this for a _year_ , Amelia; of course I already have some stuff ready. Other than that, you cannot know anything."

I pouted. "Not even a little bit of information?"

"Nope, and you should know that has never worked on me before and it certainly won't now." Adam said, dragging his forefinger down my lips.

"Fine." I huffed playfully. "Can I know what would be appropriate to wear? I don't want to be over or under dressed."

"Jeans or a dress will be fine, dear. Under dressing doesn't sound that bad."

I smacked his arm. "Want to watch the NHL? It might be outdated games but it's worth it."

I actually loved watching the NHL. I might not understand all the rules but it was fun to watch.

We only watched two different games but by that time Adam had to go.

"Goodbye Bambi." I kissed his cheek.

"I'll pick up at four tomorrow afternoon. Clear your schedule because I'm taking you for the rest of the day." Adam's eyes lit up as I pulled away from the hug he gave me.

"Ok. You need to go; I can feel your mom staring." I gently pushed his arm, being careful not to sway him too much.

"See you tomorrow Amelia." He shouted when he got to his mom's car.

"Later Bambi!" I waited on the porch until the car was no longer in my line of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the afternoon of my date with Adam. Butterflies bounced around in my stomach as I got out the shower.

After my hair was dried and I had finally managed to pick out an outfit that fit Adam's strange guidelines, I put on my makeup staying to simple and light tones that didn't appear too much.

By the time of quarter to four my hair was curled into loose ringlets that were flung behind my back. My eyelids were shimmering with a light bronze and my cheekbones had a rosy tone.

I wore a nice pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt. I matched it with a pair of black leather ankle boots which also went perfectly with my black leather jacket that had tiny gold studs.

I sat, on the edge of my sofa, my leg bouncing nervously with the TV switched off.

A knock on the door had my stomach hurting and my head, and heart, in agony. I quickly jumped up and attempted to walk to the door, but it failed miserably as I basically ran.

I almost yanked the door off its hinges!

Adam stood on the porch, wearing a nice light blue shirt and a pair of black jeans with his fancy pair of plain black sneakers. Despite the simplicity of both our outfits, we looked incredibly smart.

"My lady, are you ready to go?" Adam held his hand out and I took it.

It didn't ease the feeling in my head or stomach. I only hoped that I wasn't ill, I did not want to have to cut our first date short.

"Let us leave, but let me lock my door first." I yanked him back as he tried to drag us away. As soon as he heard the click of the door and my keys jingle as I put them in my purse, he pulled once again.

This time I complied with his instance. The second we got to his car, he pulled out a blindfold out of thin air.

"Come on, it's a surprise." Adam grinned with such joy that I simply smiled back and let him tie it around my eyes.

We drove for I don't know how long with comfortable conversation floating around. Finally, the car came to a halt and I heard Adam get out of the car. My door opened and his hands found mine, then he seemed to as carefully as possible help me out and removed the blindfold.

The sight before me was beautiful. We were in a lush green field that sat without any peeping neighbours. It was completely surrounded by other fields and a few large trees. In the not too far distance, I could see a massive blue plaid blanket with a lovely woven basket that was over brimming with food. A small stereo was also among the things as well as a rose crown.

"Wow. You came up with all this?" I gasped, both my hands grabbed his as my head remained turned to the wonderful sight.

"Yes, all for you." Adam used our interlocked hands to turn my face to his. His lips went to kiss my cheek but I shifted my head to kiss his lips.

Adam laughed into it. I pulled away and lead him over to the setup.

"This truly is wonderful. Thank you." I sat on the blanket, Adam switched on the music and it played softly, he also pulled out some of the food and two plates.

The day wore into dusk by the time we had finished the food and chatted for a while after.

"I believe it may be best to go now." Adam muttered, really playing the sadness in his voice.

Currently we were laid on our backs with one of Adam's arms around my shoulders and the other across my stomach as our hands linked. I tightened my grip on his hand and buried my face into his shoulder. This was rather comfortable, minus the nagging at my stomach.

"Not yet, Adam." I complained quietly, muffled slightly by his shoulder.

"I can't argue with that. I daren't even try."

"Good, I wouldn't want our first argument to be so soon."

"Yes, don't hate me though, if we do argue." He pleaded.

"I don't think I could possibly hate you, Adam." I lifted my head up and kissed where my lips could reach, which was his neck and chin.

Luckily he pulled his face down, making it possible for me to kiss his lips. Adam kissed me back just as eagerly as I him. This made me begin to shake with laughter as I tried to contain it all.

"Are you getting cold?" He whispered against my lips. His arm around my waist had tightened; making my body lay on its side and his hand on my waist.

"Nope, I was just laughing." I couldn't control it then. I burst out into laughter that was really loud as it covered the sound of the playing music.

"What about?" Adam started to laugh too, although I'm sure he didn't know what he was actually laughing about.

"How eager we both are to kiss one another."

At this moment I was nearly in tears from laughing, in all honesty, it wasn't that funny.

Then I stopped laughing but, the tears didn't stop. As embarrassing as it was, I was crying now and almost uncontrollably.

Adam quickly sat us both up, his arms still around my body. He shifted us so that I was in between his legs. I never lost contact with his body though, his arms didn't loosen and I was now leaning into his chest. Suddenly more tears streamed down my face.

"Amelia?" Adam asked softly. His thumbs wiped away some of the water near my eyes. "I- Why are you crying, honey?"

I tried to talk to him. No words came out, just more tears. I wasn't making any sound, the waters just flowed.

"Did… did I do something wrong?" He was talking quietly. I quickly shook my head no in response.

I pulled away then turned, wrapping my arms around Adam's neck as I went.

I didn't know why I was crying, something wasn't right, that was easy to tell. The pain in my stomach had intensified, maybe that was the cause.

My knees were now on either side of his waist, shaking with the tears.

Adam rubbed my back soothingly, telling me to take deep steady breaths. I did so, praying that this hadn't completely ruined everything for Adam on the day he'd been working so incredibly hard on for longer than I even knew.

"Oh god, Adam, I'm sorry. For crying. I am so sorry that I'm crying, I don't know why I'm crying. My stomach really hurts. I'm sorry." I blurted out hurriedly. I kissed his cheeks as one form of apology.

"You don't need to be sorry Amelia." Adam smiled down at me and returned the kisses. "Come on, I'll take you home and get you a hot water bottle to put on your stomach. Would you like me to stay with you too?"

I nodded.

He walked me back to the car with the blanket, stereo and picnic basket in one hand. On the drive back to my house I was explaining how sorry I was every two minutes.

"Amelia, I've told you already that you haven't ruined anything. The date was perfect as long as you enjoyed it. At least we ate all the food and finished the date before you didn't feel well."

I got out his car then. Nearly running to my front door, Adam grabbed my elbow and spun me around to face him.

"Amelia, please, I swear that I'm not angry. I just want you to be happy and I really did have fun." Adam kissed the corner of my mouth. "I'm just so… ecstatic that you want to be with me. I've liked you for so long and now you're returning that feeling, which makes me the luckiest person in town."

His words brought on a whole mixture of emotions. Sadness, joy, relief and, most dominant, pleasure.

My hands wound into his hair, which made his face come closer to mine. One of his hands went to the back of my neck and the other to my hip.

Then, our lips met. His soft lips pressed against mine, hard and fast. Our grips tightened on one another, our bodies drew closer to the others warmth.

Suddenly, Adam was gone from me. His body stripped away like a piece of Velcro. I realised then that my eyes had closed. They flew open to find my boyfriend. Wow, that was the first time I thought of it exactly like that.

I was not prepared for the sight before me. Adam was on the grass, having been shoved aside by Embry who was shaking and growling lowly. Embry stood between Adam and me, keeping us apart.

"Embry!" I yelled as I noticed Adam had blood on his fingertips.

I rushed around the bulky man to Adam. I was within reaching distance of Adam; my hand brushed his before I was snatched back.

Something strong had snaked around my waist, separating me from Adam. I screamed out of instinct. As soon as the sound was made, Adam bolted to his feet.

He was bleeding from his nose. No! More blood! He was already in danger from having bled from his head.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at Embry, my hands trying to pry his arm from around me. "Don't touch me, Embry!"

That made him let me go. I was dropped just as suddenly as I was grabbed.

Stumbling to Adam I assessed his pupils. The flow of blood had stopped, but it was all over his lips and down the side of his face.

My hands flew to either side of his head; his hands brought me into his body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam demanded from Embry.

"I could ask you the same damn thing." Embry growled back.

I turned to look at him. Embry's face was hard, livid even. His jaw was clenched and his body was vibrating.

"Embry you have no right to do this to Adam. What were you even thinking?" I roared at him.

"Oh, _I_ have no right? When _he's_ touching my im… friend and pushing himself all over you. Amelia, you say that I have no right to what? Protect you from idiots like this?" Embry had drawn closer with his arm pointing at Adam.

"If I remember correctly, Embry Call, you don't make these decisions for me. Adam and I are in a relationship so he is not _pushing_ himself all over me, I _want_ him to be a boyfriend which involves him being able to touch and kiss me." I spoke forcefully, pushing him back with each word. "Go _back_ to Carla." Embry stared at me blankly for a few moments before an unintelligible amount of emotions crossed his face. He left then, sprinting full human speed into the forest.

"Adam, come on, let's get your face less bloodstained." I dragged him into my house and firmly sat him at the table in the kitchen.

I managed to clean most of the blood from his face, but I didn't want to hurt him by scrubbing his face too hard. His hands were blood free though.

"You're going to get the rest off later with some hotter water." I put my lips to his forehead in a short kiss.

"Thank you." Adam gently pressed his nose, assessing for more damage. "I have no idea what was going on with that psycho. What did he mean by having to protect you?"

"Nothing. Embry is just mad most of the time." I lied smoothly.

"I have to go home. My mom will want to immediately annoy me then have me checked for a broken nose." Adam stood up, his arms wrapping around my shoulders.

As soon as Adam was gone from my street, I rushed upstairs and quickly changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a jumper. I put on my sneakers on a second before I left my house, again, locking the door behind me.I drove to Emily's at a speed I should not have been going. When I finally got to her house, I threw my car into park and flung the door open nearly forgetting to take the keys out the ignition, again.

I stomped up her porch and slammed the door open then charged straight into the house.

"Where is he?" I demanded of the first person I sensed.

"In the kitchen." Seth was probably terrified as to why I was acting like that but knew which wolf was in question.

Embry most likely already heard me pull up in the car. Heck, every wolf within a five mile radius probably heard me demanding from Seth.

My sneakers slapped against the wood flooring of the hallway. I barged into the kitchen where Emily, Sam, Quil, Leah and Embry were.

"What the hell Embry? Do you want to tell me why you acted like such a moron and attacked Adam?!" I'm sure my eyes bore flames at this point.

"Amelia-" Sam tried.

"Shut up, Sam. Yes, you're the alpha but this does not concern you." I interrupted, it was rude to do but I didn't feel guilty.

"What do you mean 'what the hell'? You're my imprint!" Embry yelled back.

"Yes I am but you made it pretty damn clear you don't want to be with me! _You_ do not get to choose who I am allowed to be with. I have never tried to tell you to not drool over your fucking whore, have I?" I was shouting louder than him.

I felt sorry for Emily; I'd never swore before and especially would not even think to do it in front of her. "Do I need to remind you that _you_ were the one that chose to just be friends? You don't see me trying to separate you and your _girlfriend_. I do not hit her and make her nose bleed a day after she's been in the hospital from smashing her skull open."

"It hurts to see you kissing another man and being _that_ close to him. He was basically grinding against you, Amelia."

"Do you think it doesn't hurt me when I hear or think about you and Carla together? You really want to know what I feel? I've been in agony since I ran away. Every single second since then my heart is breaking, I can feel it tearing into a million pieces. I ignore it, I'm becoming numb to it but every now and again it becomes too much to handle." I was shaking with the tears that poured from my eyes. Then, I stopped. I became numb. "And, you know what else, Embry? I no longer care for you. Feel free to stay the hell out of my life, and I'll stay out of yours. You didn't want this imprint bond, consider yourself relieved from the contract."

"No, Amelia, you know what happens to my wolf if this happens." Embry argued taking a step towards me.

"Just imprint on Carla and all your problems will disappear. Surely your wolf realises that I am not the one you love." I used no emotion in my face, body or tone. I was utterly numb. "I'm breaking the imprint magically forced bond. Congrats. I hope that you and Carla celebrate your first year of happiness together. Thank you, for being such a wonderful audience."

With that said, I turned to leave. Everything happened at once.

Quil and Sam were yelling, Leah had half scooped up Emily and was rushing out the kitchen. I dodged Leah when she tried to grab me, and instead of turning back, Leah left to get Emily away.

The last thing I heard was the sound of shredding fabric. The last thing I saw was Embry's body growing larger in the confined space, and his massive over-sized paw flinging out towards my body.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke. I hadn't even realised I'd been asleep.

I could hear something; it was rather muted for a few moments before it became clear. People were screaming and shouting at each other, barking commands.

Several beings hung over my body as others were shoving back a gigantic frozen wolf. Emily's kitchen, I realised.

"Amelia, Amelia! Come on, speak to us." Someone urged.

"Get him out of here and calm him down to phase." Another commanded a way a ways.

My eyes were trained hard on the wolf's, his were staring straight back at me. Instinctively I shrieked as I saw only an attacker.

"Someone call Sue!"

"I'm calling her now!"

"Get Embry out of here, now!"

"Embry! Out!"

It was all too much. Everything silenced and my vision blackened.

I was awake, but I wasn't. Even if that makes any sense, which I doubt, it felt like I was midway between standing and jumping. My stomach seemed to press into my spine and my eyes felt… weird.

Something was hurting, but I couldn't figure what or where it hurt.

I gasped for air then, as my body took notice I wasn't getting enough oxygen to my lungs.

My eyes achingly opened. The brightness of the room was too much, my eyes shut in reaction. I blinked, with my eyes still shut, to erase the image that was burned into my retinas. I forced my eyes open, blinking to adjust to the contrast between the inside of my eyelids and the light that seemed to reflect off the walls.

After finally managing to adjust to the light, I could see the form of a person. They were sat in a chair and their torso and face lay down next to my arm, their hand in mine. Adam, I noted from his hair and hand.

I tried to move the arm he was holding but a sharp pain occurred on my right side. I winced as it didn't stop.

My breathing quickened. I was hyperventilating. I was hyperventilating, and I was going to die because I couldn't breathe.

Adam's head flew up. He looked at me with wide eyes before shouting for a nurse.

A woman dressed in hospital work clothes rushed in. She grabbed a needle from the table across from me. My breathing spiked again at the thought of being pricked by the needle. My fear of needles smacking in full throttle, adding to the pain in my body and aching in my head.

She stabbed me with it and my pain ceased and my breathing evened out.

"Adam? What happened to me?" I wanted to know the damage.

"Amelia," Adam sighed sadly. "Do you remember going for a walk in the forest?"

I tilted my head and shook it no.

"Well, you were. You tripped and cut yourself. A mountain lion caught your scent and attacked you. It only scratched you, luckily a hunter managed to shoot it before it severely injured you." Adam's eyes flickered to the right side of my body.

"I-I want to see it."

"Amelia, I don't-"

"Please, Adam. I need to see." I argued. My voice was weak even though I wanted it to be forceful.

Adam nodded and reached for a hand mirror that lay on the table beside him. I took it off him with my left hand and held it to view my right side.

I had a small bandage on my neck. I could see, without the mirror that my forearm was bandaged but I wasn't sure which area took damage.

"And, forgive me Amelia, your side and stomach was also c-caught." Adam reached over and lifted my hospital gown up; making sure that the blanket covered my lower half.

I instantly moved my eyes to my stomach. I had a bandage that covered over my hip and belly button. My ribs on the right side of my body were also patched with the white bandage.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Oh?" Adam took the mirror out of my hand.

"Oh."

"That's a… reaction. Honey, I want to just point out that within the past three days we've both been in here. Only, your injuries are a lot worse than mine were. Amelia, you are not leaving my sight." Adam promised, giving my left hand a gentle squeeze.

"When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow. They need to sort out your medication and bandages then I will take you home."

"Ok. Thank you, Adam."

"I did nothing, but you're welcome anyway."

The rest of the day was spent with Adam, who only left my side to go to the restroom and buy us snacks, well himself since I couldn't eat it. I was struggling to keep down my glass of water so I was not going to even attempt trying to eat.

I fell asleep as soon as it got dark outside.

When I next awoke, I was alone. It was understandable. The only person that visited me was Adam and he, of course, had to go home eventually to his family. Although more people may have been here, I've been so exhausted that I was asleep for longer than eight hours during the day.

Nurses and doctors came and went, giving me medicine, injections or one time to clean my wound and change my bandages.

"How are you feeling today, Amelia?" A pale-skinned, blonde haired doctor spoke up from my bedside.

"I know how to become numb to pain." I muttered tiredly.

The doctor simply nodded then continued with his work before leaving to do heavens knows what.

Nothing else remotely interesting happened. I managed to walk to the bathroom that was attached to my room and use it all by myself, if that could be classed as interesting.

At around noon I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt, courtesy of Adam who left it as per my request.

My movements were slow and overly calculated as to not hurt myself anymore or unintentionally shift the bandages.

"It's wonderful watching you able to walk. The doctors said that you may not have the strength to do it." Adam said suddenly from the doorway which spooked me.

"Adam!" I chided. "How long have you been stood there?"

"Not long at all." He smirked as he came towards me.

Adam gingerly pulled my uninjured side into his for a kinda half hug. He was being sweet by making sure that he wasn't causing more pain.

"Yes, it really sounds like you weren't watching me for a long time."

"Whatever. Don't let your head swell. Anyway, I am here because I can take you home. I got your medicine and bandages in this doggy bag." He held it up, showing me with pride.

"Quick, let's go."

I let go of Adam and walked over to my bag which lay on the floor next to my bed. I put my arm out to it, nearly bending forward when a hand stopped me.

"Amelia, you can't bend over, because you'll hurt yourself." Adam picked up my bag instead and flung it over his shoulder.

"Right, right." I muttered.

Adam signed me out then escorted me to his car.

"Oh, how the tables have turned!" I sighed dramatically.

"I'd rather they hadn't though." Adam opened the door and guided me inside, making certain that the seatbelt didn't put pressure on my bandages.

The bandage on my neck was becoming more annoying with every second, but I just had to deal with it. Whenever I moved my head it pulled on the skin of my neck.

"Whatever, Adam, just take me home where the warm blankets are." I laughed trying to lighten his soon depressive mood.

When we eventually got to my house, Adam wouldn't let me do anything or if I did do something he would be hovering, ready to take over if necessary.

He got me a pile of thick blankets, a whole bunch of magazines and books, gave me a bowl of fruit and a bowl of chocolate. Adam also kept my medication nearby, literally right beside him.

We watched TV and sat talking for the rest of the night. I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder and a bunch of blankets on top of us both.

I awoke to the smell of bacon and sausages. Adam was _actually_ cooking?

Gingerly, I moved the heavy blankets off my body and stood without bending forwards. When I got to the kitchen it was not Adam's form that hovered over the oven. It was Kim.

"Kim?" My voice croaked, still groggy from sleep. I kept the right side of my body away from her; my head didn't turn so she couldn't see the bandage on my neck.

She turned her head and gave me a shy smile. "Yes, it's me, Amelia. Sorry that your boyfriend left, he got a phone call as I arrived and simply said he had to leave."

"Ok. So, why is it that I have the grand pleasure of tasting your cooking?"

Kim looked away, her hair falling to create a curtain between us. "I-I think you already know the answer to that. Plus, I know that you aren't supposed to move a lot, but I don't know of how injured you are."

"Kim, thank you for your… thoughtfulness but it isn't needed. I can continue cooking; I wish to be left to rest alone." I made sure that my injured side remained from her sight.

"Amelia, I cannot leave you alone while you are in this state," Kim began, unfazed by my rudeness.

"No. Kim, I apologize, but I am now telling you to leave my house," I said firmly. "I don't want to be near _any_ of you. The pack and everyone associated with them."

"I understand, Amelia. I can only ask that you rethink your decision though. I know that I can't change your mind on this." Kim picked up her belongings.

As she came towards me, I moved and angled my body away from her as she passed. I think that Kim took notice of this as she stopped for a moment before leaving without a word.

I listened as her footsteps patted away then resumed her cooking.

After nearly an entire ten minutes, the house phone began ringing loudly. I quickly scurried over to it after dishing up the bacon, sausages, beans and eggs onto a plate.

I managed to pick it up on the fourth ring.

"Rivercrest here." I spoke clearly.

"Amelia." A male voice choked out. It was Jacob.

I put the phone back on its stand, hanging up on the boy.

I sighed angrily as I covered the cooked food and threw it in the microwave. The sudden motion of my arm slamming the microwave door shut caused me to hiss in pain.

"Mother of pineapples!" I muttered.

My fingers gently ran over the bandages covering my side trying to feel for leakage.

A bang against the side of the house made me jump in fright. My hip smacked the counter. I held it, willing the pain to go.

My heart was pounding against my ribcage.

I slowly approached the window on the side of the house where the sound had come from. I peered out onto my vast lawn that wrapped around the house.

Lay not too far from the window was a body. It was stiff and pale. Their black hair sprawled across its face and grass. The tone of their skin was all too familiar.

I scurried away from the window, hurrying to the phone. My fingers flew across the keypad, scrolling through the contacts. Finally, thankfully, I got the number in.

"Hello?" A low, gruff voice mumbled.

"Help me. There's a leech here." I whispered my lips nearly flat against the phone.

"What?! Stay inside and-"

I didn't hear the rest, phone was slammed out my hand. The sound of my bones cracking alerted me to them breaking. That and another searing pain.

Vivid red eyes glared into mine. The phone lay across the room, shattered in pieces. I could feel their ice breath on my face as they breathed in my scent.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want to involve your little dogs, they could get hurt." The shrill voice of the short female filled my ears.

I disguised my sharp intake of breath as a sigh. "Humans always get the unfair side. There is nothing I can do to stop you. No wonder you drink from mortals, they're useless." I took a small step back.

"Tell me about it." She muttered, deeply inhaling. "Now, child, keep still. This is going to be fun since the puppies left their _important_ imprint alone unguarded. Perfect for my taking." The evil smirk that lay across her lips forced me to suppress a rising shudder.

"Brilliant plan." I muttered, keeping a small distance between her and myself. I could wait a little longer then try to get outside onto the yard on the back of the house.

I knew that the door was unlocked, but sometimes it took a while to open, so force was needed to open it. It had to be done though, I had to get outside because the vampire would surely follow, and the pack could take care of it from there.

As a fact I wouldn't outrun her, not even if she were distracted because she had vampire speed. Maybe I could run, get her back facing to the forest then roll for cover and not have to attempt to outrun her.

"Again with 'get the wolves lover as it will tear apart the pack' thing." I sighed. Yes, I was definitely going to die. Here I was, instigating a _vampire_. I guess the first time meeting one and nearly being killed made my inner self peed off at the species.

The vampire paused, seemingly interested on where I was taking this.

"I know that plan is probably fine working on vampires as they are, like, mates for life they feel endless emotions for one another etc. It won't with me. The wolf imprinted on me doesn't want me. He feels nothing that will paralyse him if I were to die." I shrugged.

As soon as the vampire blinked I bolted to the back door. My shoulder slammed into it, forcibly opening it. I sprinted to the edge of the porch and leapt over the steps. When I landed, an aching sensation flew up both of my legs causing me to stumble.

With a single second the vampire was directly into front of me, her hand at my throat.

"The chase is fun, but not when the prey is slow." She mumbled as her grip tightened.

I wrapped her forearm and tugged it as hard as I could. She suddenly released me.

The look on her face was of fear. I prayed that meant she could hear the wolves approaching.

"Don't touch me, leech." I snarled.

I was in a defensive stance, preparing for her to lunge at me. She did, her body flung towards me. I was thrown across the grass, nearer to the trees; managing to slide onto my feet.

The sudden echoes of growls and snarls erupted from behind me, and then out flew some of the wolves.

A brown wolf took the lead, Jared, followed closely by the light grey nearly white wolf, Leah, as she was the fastest in the pack. All the other wolves, minus two, launched themselves at the vampire as she tried to fight back.

The two wolves that weren't fighting had encircled me with their bodies. One was of a sandy colour and the other was of a dark grey and spots of black pelt. Seth and Embry had boxed me in to protect me from the vampire in case she decided to have another go for me.

Metallic shearing and ripping fabric filled my ears. The pack was ripping her apart. I covered my ears to stop the sound burning into my memory.

Seth nudged me with his wet nose in reassurance.

I released my ears as soon as I spotted the purple smoke and flicker of the flames. They'd set a fire in my yard to burn her corpse, to stop it from reattaching to all the other pieces.

The wolves quickly darted into the forest to hide themselves, or get back to their shifts on patrol, or to even go home. Quil came back, as did Embry.

Sam stood by the fire, having just thrown on the last piece of the vampire and her shredded clothing.

I had to keep my eyes away from Embry. Hurriedly thinking of the best way to do so, I approached Sam.

"She didn't have any friends nearby, right?" I left the emotions in the pit of my stomach, not allowing them to show in my voice.

"I think we killed her mate yesterday. It was a male leech that was wandering, I just get the feeling they were together." Sam said, his gaze was behind me.

"That would explain a lot," I sighed.

I tried to fold my arms across my chest but winced in pain as I caught my possibly broken fingers.

"What happened to your hand? Oh my god, is that blood?" Quil rushed forwards, lifting my right arm up to show my shirt was, in fact, soaking up my blood.

"Yes, it appears to be blood. I've also had my fingers sprained or broken too." I said this offhandedly. "Will anyone give me a ride to the Cullen's? Obviously, someone has to run in, in advance so that the vampire who struggles on their diet cannot eat me."

"You are not going to the vampire's lair." Embry spoke up. "You'll go to Sue and she can fix it."

"No Embry. I want to be treated by the man that has centuries of experience." I avoided his eyes still.

"I don't trust them." He murmured with a low growl.

"I do. Do you not remember that it was the Seer that saw me being attacked by a leech for the first time? The only reason you got to me in time was because of the Cullen's. Yes, they're vampires but they don't hurt people." Now I faced him but kept my eyes from his.

"They are the reason that we are like this." Embry gestured to himself, Quil and Sam angrily.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget? They're the reason you imprinted on me." I turned away from him again. "Am I driving myself or hitching a ride on the wolf cab service?"

Embry backed away to phase. I saw him reverse and instantly put myself behind Quil, far away from Embry.

A hurt expression crossed my love's face- Embry's face. He phased anyway, ripping apart his shorts as he didn't strip them off. His body lowered to the ground, waiting for me to climb onto his back.

I hesitantly walked over to the wolf, watching its claws and mouth. I put my right leg over his body and gripped the fur of his neck into both my hands. I suppressed a hiss of pain and the aching in at my chest area and across my stomach.

"Embry, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so horrible towards you. I'm sorry, I'm being childish about all this and it isn't something you deserve. I…" I leaned forward, still holding on tight to Embry as he ran, and buried my face in his fur, trying not to make a sound as I held back sudden waterworks.

I felt Embry's body relax.

"I'm sorry." I muttered to him just as we reached the Cullen house.

Seth bounded off the porch with a pair of shorts for Embry. He gave the clothing to Embry, who held it in his mouth. Seth also helped me down from Embry's back and waited with me until Embry returned from phasing.

I got into the house before the other two as I was beginning to feel dizzy.

Carlisle, the doctor vampire, caught me as I stumbled.

A quiet growl sounded.

"Are you able to walk up the stairs to my medical room or shall I carry you up there?" He asked politely as his eyes roamed from my swollen hand to my blood soaked shirt.

"This is awkward, but I don't think walking is a great idea." I panted. My hands gripped his forearms for support in standing.

"Esme, dear, could you please assist me with Miss Rivercrest?" Carlisle smiled to his wife who nodded.

Esme carefully came over to me, mainly because of Embry's possessive eyes staring at the vampires. I switched my arms to put them on Esme's shoulders and she gently picked me up in her arms bridal style.

The next hour blurred by, or I fell unconscious every now and again. When I was awake I managed to hold a conversation, slurred on my part, with the doctor as he stitched my sides back together and rebandaged me.

I can't remember much else. I either passed out or was sedated to ease my pain.

Apparently I woke up screaming. Esme and Embry tore through the door. Embry realised that Esme was a vampire when she rubbed my arm to soothe me. He growled, but she was unfazed.

"Esme, please," Embry said tightly.

Esme gave me a reassuring smile and left.

Once the vampire was gone his stance changed.

"Amelia, I am so sorry." He grabbed my hand.

I kept silent, unmoving, and stared at his eyes. I knew that I had forgiven him. Embry being hurt only pained me more, and the fact that he was hurting because of me made it a thousand times worse. However, the instinctual part within me branded him as a predator to be cautious of.

His eyes travelled along the exposed bandages up my arm, to my neck, then met my gaze. "I-I did this to you. I'm supposed to prevent you from getting hurt, and keep you safe. I could have killed you, that leech almost killed you."

Embry's agony laced his voice. His body language alone would clue me into that. I knew Embry all too well. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Amelia."

He sat on the bed, one hand on my waist and the other holding my hand. I had starved myself of his touch for days, and now he made my skin tingle. I wished that I didn't have this reaction to him.

"I know. I made you angry; I was too close, it happens. I just happened to get the brute of it, but I'm not dead."

"I still hurt you, more than that." He moved his hand from mine to touch the bandage on my right hand. "I can't seem to contain my anger around you. I'm sorry, and even if you ever forgive me I will never not be sorry for leaving you with these."

"Of course I forgive you-"

"Because you have to, because I'm your imprinter," Embry interrupted slightly bitterly.

"No. It's because you're my best friend, Embry. If it was Quil, I'd forgive him. Jake, ditto. Calling each other imprints is just stupid, so let's stick with what we've always been. Best friends?" I sat up, carefully putting my legs over the side Embry wasn't sat.

"Best friends." He agreed, coming around to my side of the bed and taking my hand.

 _Best friends._ I thought to myself.

It occurred to me then, that this home had vampires including one that could read minds. He knew how I felt about Embry now.

"Let's leave." Embry ever so gently got me walking out the room.

"I should probably speak with Dr Cullen. I can't just rip open my stitches and waltz out after he fixed them."

He growled lowly but we stayed.

I decided it would be best to not hold onto Embry's hand, despite him shadowing me as I gripped the pole on the wall to descend the stairs.

Close by, I could hear the gentle notes of a piano. Curiosity killed the cat, and probably me as I shuffled to the origin of the music.

A guy that looked our age was sat at the grand piano, delicately pressing the keys that made the elegant music. He _looked_ our age, but he was probably eighty years older than us.

"True, Amelia," He didn't turn to address me, simply continued to fill the air with classical beauty. His voice was just as delicate as the music he played. "Thank you."

So he was most definitely the mind reader. The mind reader that heard all my thoughts that I've had since the moment we got here. All my thoughts of Embry. And all Embry's thoughts of _me._

I really was just torturing myself.

"You must be Edward then, right?" I carefully approached the piano bench.

"I am." Edward shifted to allow some respectful room for me to sit.

I joined him. "Thank you. Would you mind if I…?" I gestured to the sleek, polished keys as Edward looked at me curiously.

"That depends on what you want to play. I will not have rubbish being churned out by this instrument."

"I can guarantee that you'll know this."

My fingers found the right keys as my memory flicked up the letters onto the keys. In complete truthfulness, I didn't know very many songs from classical composer- which I'm sure Edward already saw- so I simply went for the one that I used to perform.

"Nocturnes in C sharp minor. Chopin," Edward identified quickly.

"Blend?"

He began to join, playing a song that melded with the one I was playing.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, not even glancing at the piano as his hands flew faster over the keys. I hit each key quicker than the last in a crap attempt of keeping the same speed. My fractured fingers were not a great help.

Of course a vampire would be perfectly capable of out playing me. Edward seemed to notice that my speed got stuck at a certain point, so he stuck at that too.

Each piece ended in sync.

"Were you expecting Chopin, Edward?" I gingerly turned, not wanting to pull anything more. Perhaps I should have selected a slower song, and not tried to keep up with a vamp.

"No, not many at your age still play pieces like that."

"One in a million, what can I say. Although, I guess not because I'm the only thing here that is human."

"There are millions of you," Edward nodded.

"Yet vampires and shapeshifters still beat us." I sighed with a shrug. "So, how many classical composers have you outlived?"

"Twenty since I turned."

"When did you turn? If you don't mind me asking. I'm quite curious because you're probably going to be the oldest person I've met."

"I was changed in nineteen-eighteen by Carlisle, whom is far older than me. He was born during the sixteen-hundreds."

"You could sell your historical knowledge to kids writing papers. Think of the fortune of desperate high school kids would splurge on it," I joked, although it was not a bad idea.

"That isn't a good idea; it would raise suspicion of how we know so much."

I nodded in understanding.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This is a long chapter to, hopefully, make up for it!**

"Ok, Amelia, we have to leave. Pack stuff." I didn't even get chance to respond as I was scooped up in Embry's arms and not fifty seconds later we were at Emily's.

"I didn't even say goodbye to Ed, my new friend." I shoved against his chest, desperate for him to put me down before I got too comfortable. _He doesn't want you_ , my inner voice chided.

Embry put me down. As soon as my feet touched the ground I ran inside the house. I have no idea where this energy came from. Ah, being around Embry. The bond and all can cause pain when we're not together and retracts it when we are.

In my distraction I crashed into a tiny pale face, sending her flying across the ground. Jacob quickly rushed to her side asking if she was alright. He whipped around and glared at me.

I went over to the pair and Jacob growled at me lowly. Embry appeared next to me with a snarl directed at Jake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I placed my hand on Jake's arm and my eyes told him of my sincerity. I then offered a hand out to the girl to help her to her feet.

She glared at my hands, lingering on the one that lay on Jacob's arm then turned the glare to my face. I could understand if she was mad, I did send her flying across the room.

Suddenly, the girl clutched her face and a single tear fell from her eye. She softened her gaze, turning to look in Jake's eyes. He immediately yanked his arm away from me and gathered the girl before inspecting her face. It was mostly unmarked, only a tiny red mark was on her cheek where she hit her face on the wood flooring.

My eyes fell onto a few of the pack members. Quil was smirking at me and sent me discreet thumbs up. Paul gave me an odd smile, almost in thanks.

I backed away from Jacob and his angry demeanour towards the other wolves. Embry remained stood where I left him, so I took the opportunity to pull Quil aside.

"Who's that girl?" I whispered lowly, trying to make sure that the only wolf who heard me was Quil.

"Bella Swan." Quil muttered darkly. "Jake's got a massive crush on her and thinks he's in love with her, but she just uses him. She is dating the leech Edward Cullen yet she still wants Jacob to fawn over her. Even Emily hates the girl."

"Emily hates her? That is the first I've heard of Emily hating someone. And I saw Seth sort of looking angry at her; I don't think I've seen him angry before. I don't even understand how such a cheerful boy could be angry enough to phase." I admitted with a glance to Seth's unusually unhappy face.

Quil simply nodded before hastily leaving the house along with Seth.

Jacob and Bella were muttering to one another. Jake's eyes were filled with adoration, but Bella's own eyes held no emotion. She was on the edge of boredom.

Bella, with Jacob's arm between hers and her body, bounded over to me.

"I believe you owe me an apology." Bella stated loudly.

"I've already said that I was sorry." I didn't understand her hostility. I felt the presence of a wolf not far behind me due to the heat radiating from him, but it was Paul not Embry. Embry must have left with Quil and Seth.

At this moment Emily came into the living where we all stood, and sat on her couch with her body tilted towards Paul and me.

"I do not think that could surpass as a real apology." Bella raised her eyebrow at me, her eyes raking over my body.

"What else would you like me to do? Bow at your feet?" I snorted, real ladylike, as the others watched on.

"No, I just want an apology." She cowered into Jacob slightly and her cheeks flushed.

He _actually_ fell for it.

"No, you want to cause a scene. I suggest you watch your tongue before regarding me with your disrespect." My voice was clear and low. The authority in it even made Emily shiver.

"I never meant to. Why are you being horrible to me?" Bella sniffled which caused Jake to stare at me with hard eyes then wrap his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Of course you didn't." I muttered sarcastically. I barged past them and into the kitchen, raiding Emily's fridge.

I threw a chunk of cheese behind me, knowing that whatever wolf had followed me would catch it.

"I'm not a fan of Algae Cheese. Nor am I a fan of Bella." Leah's said. She placed the cheese back in the fridge then smiled at me.

"Hey Leah. So, how many of the pack hate her?"

"All but one. Jake 'loves' her." Leah even did the air quotes with her fingers.

"I mean, I already said sorry for knocking her down. It was an accident and I said sorry straight after it happened. I didn't laugh like I usually would've done." I shrugged and pulled out two slices of chicken meat, handing one to Leah before devouring the other myself.

"I guess that pushing her down didn't knock any sense into her, that's a shame." Leah ate the chicken in one then smirked. "Maybe I should try it."

"Leah, don't get me wrong, you're a bitch but I like you so I don't want you to die. Edward would kill you and then Jake would," I laughed. "But that really isn't a bad idea, despite you being a wolf that could snap her neck simply by poking it."

"Thanks for your concern Amelia; I can handle myself just fine though," I knew Leah was joking around from the glint in her eyes and small smile on her lips.

"I believe that you and I need to catch up soon, I have some stuff I need to talk to you about. Away from this lot." I gestured to Paul as he walked past us to the cupboards.

"Aw, I really wanted to be in on this girly gossip. Am I not pretty enough to be in this club?" He came back towards us with his hands on either side of his face.

"Oh, Paul, you're beautiful, but you just aren't sassy enough. You're not even fabulous." I playfully pouted at him and reached up, patting his head. "Anyway, so Bella is leading Jake on. Isn't she happy with Ed?"

"Well, the entire clan left Forks and Bella turned to Jacob who was overjoyed for her company. The Cullen's scent came back and as soon as she realised they were back she left Jake in the dust and went back to Edward. Bearing in mind she turned into a zombie immediately after his departure." Paul filled me in.

"I'm guessing this was before Embry told me about you guys because I don't remember being involved in this." They both nodded, slightly sad. "Oh, you know how I was bleeding and went to the Cullen house to be fixed? Well, I was high off the meds and spoke to Edward too; once you get past the whole vampire thing he's ok."

"You were drugged? Near vampires?" Leah asked.

"Embry was there." I rolled my eyes at their expressions. "Anyway, Leah, are you free tomorrow night? We can order takeout and talk."

"I still don't get why I'm not invited." Paul crossed his arms over his chest. Whether that was to look menacing or not, it didn't work.

"You want to talk about girly stuff with us?" I carefully watched as his expression faltered a little.

"I'll do your patrol, Leah." Paul murmured and then disappeared.

"Well, that's that sorted then. Why am I here? Embry said something about wanting everyone here while the pack did something."

"It's just you and Emily for now. Kim is visiting her aunt at the Neha Res and Claire is with her parents on the Makah Res." Leah rolled her eyes. "I don't know what's going on but it'll be vampire related, I know that much. Stay here until we get back. Do not leave until one of the wolves comes back."

With that Leah disappeared just as fast as the other boys did.

"Hey, Amelia, come on in here and we'll watch a movie." Emily called to me softly.

I walked back into the living room and sat with her. "Is it always this bad?"

Emily knew what I was talking about and nodded her head sadly. "Always. I don't show it to Sam though; I wouldn't want him to be distracted if he knew I was upset. They need to keep their heads when fighting so I don't cry in front of him before he leaves."

"I can only imagine how much worse it is for you, seeing as you're engaged to your wolf."

"It is probably equal to your own pain, just that we don't know how much the other can handle."

I decided to change the subject then. "Quil said you hated Bella. I didn't think you had it in you to _hate_ anyone."

"Amelia, I know that you've heard what she did to Jacob." I nodded. "I see the boys as my family, my sons, because they are all I have left. I hate her because she is stringing Jake along and he'll end up heartbroken when she's finished with him. Nothing that she does is for anyone but herself. We all see it, Jake, however, does not. He believes her to be perfect, selfless which is not true."

"I don't like her either, Em. Did you hear what she was saying to me earlier? I mean, yes I did knock her over but I immediately apologised. She acted like she owned me and this place." I muttered.

"We won't be rid of her until Jacob comes to his senses." Emily sighed then handed me the remote.

I realised then that I hadn't spoken to Adam in what seemed like a while. I let Embry absorb my mind which made me forget all about my _boyfriend_. I was the worst person ever. Adam should be treated with more respect and I shouldn't have allowed myself to become attached to Embry again.

I felt my pockets but didn't find my phone. I had left it at home before being attacked by the vampire. Wow, I can endure a lot it seems. First, I was on the point of death from being clawed by my soul- my wolf friend, then, secondly I was attacked by a vampire that reopened my wounds and fractured my hand. All of this and I still forgot my cell phone.

Emily, despite how strong she was being, had passed out from her emotional fatigue. The film had drifted off with her and I sat in silence until I finally decided I'd had enough.

Carefully, I shifted Emily's body so she was laid flat on her side against the couch. Once she was comfortable I stumbled about the house, cleaning things that were already clean and straightening things that were already perfectly lined.

A full twenty minutes of this happened over and over. The only reason I stopped was because of the howls that sounded from beside the house. Literally right next to the building!

A peek out of one of the windows revealed the wolves had turned back to their human forms. Disgruntled and angered looks adored their faces and postures.

I was about to call out to Emily but she had already awoken, her body aware of their wolf being nearby. We both stood in the kitchen, glancing at one another with slightly worried expressions until the pack came inside. Our faces morphed into different smiles.

"What is it?" I asked immediately. I would not stand for the wolves to tiptoe around telling me what had got them looking like they were.

"Amelia-" Jared slowly began, glancing at Sam whom was encasing Emily in his arms. My heart yearned for that.

"If that is not followed by an explanation of what is the matter then I would save your breath while ahead." I sent him an apologetic smile. I wasn't going to be kept in the dark about this, especially since none of the packs' lips had pulled into their usual smiles or smirks. I also took note that Jacob and Leah had not returned.

"The vampire situation is becoming unhealthy. The Cullen's do pose a threat to the people, that Hale one is a definite hazard." Sam phrased carefully.

"As long as you don't instigate anything with the Cullen's I can nearly agree with you. Jasper is gaining control of his thirst just as the others have. Don't begin a war that will get civilians slaughtered." I knew of all their tactical movements. The way they fought, hunted and scented.

No one said anything for a while. Then the silence was broken by the grumble of Quil's stomach. Everything returned back to normal, well, as normal as we could possibly get. Embry hadn't looked at me once, he didn't come anywhere near me so he didn't even touch me like he had been doing for the time we spent together.

"What game then?" Quil asked Seth as they sat on the floor of the living with a pile of games before them.

"Where are Leah and Jake? Are they on patrol together?" I asked Paul.

When you really took the chance to know Paul, get past the temper and bad mouth that is, he was honestly good at heart. Paul's past made it difficult for him to let people in, in fear that they may abandon him when he becomes emotionally attached. Paul was more like an older brother than Quil was. I think this is because I'm the second imprint to actually attempt to get to know him and forced him out from beneath the façade.

"Yup, Jake is mopping and Leah volunteered, sadly for her, as she didn't know the extent of Jake's sadness." Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squashed me against him.

"At least she has tomorrow off. Thank you for doing that, she really needs girl time seeing as she's always with you guys."

"While I don't like bitchy Leah, I've seen who she was before Sam imprinted, they both slip up when thinking. I want Leah to be what she was like before this whole wolf thing, because then we won't have too much hassle with putting up with her."

"Oh, you know you just want her to be happy really." I teased him and pinched one of his cheeks. "You're such a sweetie, aren't you PawPaw?"

"PawPaw?" Paul shivered as the name came off his tongue.

"Yes, that's you. A mix of your wolf side and your name. PawPaw." I nodded like it made complete sense to a sane person.

"We're missing a wolf." Jared announced now that he had gotten off the phone with Kim.

"Jake and Leah are on patrol. Everyone else came here, didn't they?" Seth piped up as he mashed buttons on his controller.

"Wait, where'd Emb-" Paul eyebrows had knitted together then came apart again. He shifted himself, removed his arm from around my body, and scooted closer to the corner of the sofa but still pulled me with him.

I heard the front door open, then the sound of chatter and footsteps. Before the door even shut I knew the male voice. How would I be able to ever forget that voice? Embry's marvellously silky voice that laughed out another woman's name. _Carla_.

Seth seemed to have magically shifted as he was sat on my other side whilst still playing the game. The boys had already heard them, long before I had. They were forming a protective barrier around me.

I wanted to grasp Seth's arm and see his eyes, but I wouldn't act unnatural and disturbing him would come under that category. I noted though that they were playing Call of Duty, it wasn't clear which as I hadn't played them all myself.

They, Embry and Carla, went into the kitchen to Emily and Sam. I could hear them talking, I guess Embry's brought her here before.

"Have you guys met her before?" I whispered.

Seth nodded but Paul and Quil did not. They were probably on patrols or something.

I can't believe that he would bring her here though. I was juvenile enough to believe only I was brought here by Embry. It was a big thing to the wolves though; their alpha meeting their own mates… crushes. Oh, and me, the imprint.

Then, I groaned quietly as I heard lots of footsteps coming to the living room.

"Does she know about you guys?" I asked Paul. He shook his head again.

"Carla, this is Quil Ateara and Paul Lahote." Embry brought Carla to stand right beside the T.V, purposely putting her in my line of sight. Well, _I_ thought it was on purpose.

Carla had long red hair which came down to her shoulders and contrasted with her dark skin. A long nose that was sat with her brown narrow eyes. Her lips were full and perfectly light. She was pretty, I had to admit that.

"And this is Amelia Rivercrest. Everyone, this is Carla Grog." Embry seemed unsure of how he presented me.

My gaze flickered from Embry, I hadn't even realised I was looking at him, to Carla. She glanced over me, staring at my small frame beside the muscled wolves, then her eyes seemed bored as she looked in my eyes. A forced smile came across her lips.

I gave my own sickly sweet smile.

"It is nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." I said this in my enthusiastic tone, despite her having Embry's heart, I would at least get to know her.

"I haven't heard of you." She replied in a sharp yet remaining 'sweet' voice.

"Oh well, what can I say to that?" I muttered. "How is it that your hair is so… bright?"

"I dyed it yesterday actually. The colour stands out from the _boring_."

"It looks good." Embry took a section of her hair in his hand and twirled it.

"It would be great if you came to the upcoming bonfire, if Embry hasn't already invited you, that is. You'll have the chance to meet everyone there." I realised then that I was using my hands while talking, something I did only occasionally, usually due to annoyance.

 _Don't get worked up about it._

I felt like crying, my heartbeat was like a punch to the stomach. I hated this.

"That would be wonderful. Embry, shall we go together?" Carla turned her back to us, placing both her hands on Embry's upper arms. His own arms went to her sides as he hugged her and muttered a yes.

Sharp pains shot through my torso, daggering my heart and stomach. I felt a heat crawling up my body to my face, like I was about to explode.

"Oh crap!" I whisper-yelled. "Emily, I'm so sorry, but could I use your phone? Adam will literally be breaking into my house if he's been unable to reach me."

"Of course, Amelia. It's in the kitchen." She gave me a forced smile, her eyes flying from the _couple_ to me.

I hurried to her phone, stretching my wounds, suppressing the gasp into a cough which made it hurt more.

The phone only rang twice before it was picked up. Adam worried too much. I rolled my eyes at his hurried hello.

"Hi, I'm at a friend's house for today. I probably won't be home until late tonight." In truth, I didn't know what I really was going to do.

"I thought that you were supposed to spend time with your boyfriend?" Adam chuckled.

"I… I just, Adam, this space might be useful. I know that you haven't done your training for racing. Go and do that if your mom says you can." I quietly laughed.

Like I've said before, I'm good at acting. Or lying, whichever you wish to call it. Fooling people has always been a skill of mine.

"Alright. You are right, again. Call me when you get home or if you need me. I'll keep my phone in my pocket. Cya, Melo. Love you."

"Bye Bambi. Right back at ya." I sighed, rolling my eyes yet again at him.

Once the phone was safely back on its stand I returned to Emily's homely living room. I loved how she and Sam had decorated the entire house. It seeped with warmth and love.

My eyes fell upon Embry and Carla. That square, where they stood, was bleak and gray.

"What have I missed then?" I was about to jump over the back of the couch, like I usually did but the burning into my head and stomach stopped me from doing so.

Oh, yes, I keep forgetting the bandages and stitches and stuff.

"Carla was just telling us about herself." Seth smiled politely, his eyes however betrayed him. Maybe I only knew that because of how well I know the boy.

I suppressed the urge to say 'Not a lot then.'

"Oh, details, do continue." I couldn't figure out this girls plan.

The way she glanced over me and had that inferior smile, just something wasn't right. _Yes, she's holding your wolf in her arms. Something you'll never do._ A voice in my head spoke.

That was probably it. Jealously was the reason.

I tried to keep the interested and not at all moody look on my face, I think it worked too because I didn't receive any filthy looks. Well, from Embry at least.

"That's cool." I gave a small smile in _that_ general direction.

 _Amelia, just stop._ A voice warned.

I was still stood up, behind the couch my hands resting near Seth and Paul almost for moral support.

"I heard that you guys got closer because of your near death experience. I hope you're well now." My voice was in a monotone.

Carla nodded, keeping silent, still clutching Embry. The boys filled what would've been an uncomfortable silence with I don't know what, I wasn't listening.

I don't even know what everyone was doing, my vision was blurry. I prayed that I wasn't crying. A burn was building in my abdomen, creeping up through my body slowly. As it reached my throat, my stomach seemed to explode in pain. My blood seemed to be boiling, my skin getting hotter. My ribs seemed to vibrate, push against the bandages as something dripped from my fingertips.

I found myself in the kitchen, searching through the cupboards until my searching stopped. A box of painkillers was laid open before me and several of the pills clutched in my hand.

"No, no. Amelia, you can only take two." Emily pried my hand open, taking away most of the painkillers leaving only two.

I couldn't form a response. I was stuck on auto-pilot.

As suddenly as it all happened, it ended. "Thanks Emily. I… my hands and stomach just feel weird. Aching sorta."

I took the pills in the same breath, not wanting to prolong the horrible feeling in my stomach.

Emily said nothing in response. Her eyes were flickering from my face, to my body and to the doorway. This woman may be more perceptive than anyone will ever know. This is completely terrifying as she'll know everything about everyone. Actually, that might just be a perk of being the technical alpha female.

Just as I was about to grab her hand and go back to… them, she yanked me into a tight, yet gentle, hug. She was being careful of my wounds.

"Hey, Em, I've just realised something."

"What's that, Amelia?"

"We're going to be matching now. I've stole your thunder." I chuckled and leant away to see her face.

She let out a small giggle then her face became very serious. I didn't want a serious talk about the injuries, hell; I just wanted to pretend it was a Halloween dress up idea.

Before she could even say a word on the matter I carefully moved away, with a small smile, and shuffled back into the living room.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling too well." I apologised to the entire room.

I chose to sit, to ease the pain. Once again, I slid between Seth and Paul whom were in deep conversation with Sam and Embry, nearly speaking in an obvious code.

Carla couldn't look any more bored. I probably couldn't be feeling any worse, how long do painkillers take to work?

My hands cautiously rubbed over my stomach, careful to not press too hard on the bandages. My eyes flicked up on their own and fell onto Embry's own beautiful pair. I guess imprint instinct and all.

Embry didn't look away despite Carla still clinging to his perfect self. I wondered why he was staring so intently, and why he hadn't yet turned away as he usually would do when Carla was present. I broke it this time.

 _Why do you do this?_ An inner voice yelled at me. _Stop fantasying and get on with your life._

I suppressed the urge to nod in agreement. Don't need another reason to be called crazy, only this time by real people and not just myself.

"So, Sam, I heard that you're the ring leader. Is that true?" Carla piped up.

That was a strange question. I was sure it was clear that the boys listened to Sam- oh, I knew them as the pack though, but she did not.

"I'm more like the one that keeps them from getting into trouble. There's a lot of them so they'll eventually do something." Sam brushed it off with a chuckle. The boys and Emily joined his laughter.

It was mostly true, the boys are rather mischievous.

"I know this one is a handful." She giggled and patted Embry's arm.

I scoffed a little too loudly. All attention turned to me. Most expressions were of confusion; Paul's face held a cheeky grin and Carla looked to be setting me alight with her eyes.

"Embry can get a little crazy, but I don't believe he's 'a handful' however that may be because I've known him for a long time." I explained. "Unfortunately." I barely moved my lips as the word slipped from my tongue.

An awkward moment of silence lay upon us. I think the wolves heard that last bit. _Shoot_.

I shrank back impossibly further into the couch cushions. I leaned to the side, resting my uninjured half of my body on Seth. The warmth was comforting but wasn't perfectly right, but I'll take what I can get.

If I hid, I could save myself from more embarrassment and my raising anger. Recently it seemed I was caring less and less, as before I would hold my tongue and consider how my words would affect those around me. That only meant I didn't truly express exactly what I thought and how I felt. Now though, oh man, I was ripping into things at a painful rate.

I don't think the yelling and swearing I did just before my accident had completely sunken in.

Woah, I must have really zoned out. Only I and Sam were in the living room, I could hear the others in the kitchen and from the backyard.

Shaking my head and squinting my eyes, Sam opened his mouth. I had an inkling of thought on what he wanted to speak about. I remained silent.

"I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from swearing." Sam's tone was that of a father. I was not expecting that. "And I'm not going to be able to support you in your decision on your situation with Embry." He was frowning now.

"Ok." I didn't need anyone's support. I needed to leave the supernatural magic stuff in the past, but that will never happen.

Sam was clearly confused, maybe from my blunt answer or expressionless face.

"Thank you though, for putting up with me yelling at you. I'm sorry; it isn't my place to do so. However, I cannot promise it won't happen again."

He simply laughed with a shake of his head. He also offered for me to join the others with him, but I declined and pulled the thick blanket over my body, trying to hide it.

I wondered, for the first I realised, how bad the wounds were. I had flat out refused to acknowledge or even ask how deep they were. I supposed that it wasn't that much as my blood wasn't to be found in Emily's kitchen. However, I remember their panic when I was on the kitchen floor; it must have been awful to see.

How large or noticeable would the scarring be? It would be across my stomach and torso, which I could easily cover given the weather in La Push. My neck and arm would be slightly more difficult to cope with as they'd attract stares. Word spread easily in such a small town, I could bet my house that everyone knew already about the cat attack. Obviously, it was not a mountain lion that hurt me, or even a hunter that saved my life. Embry was the one that nearly took my life, he and his wolf had almost succeeded in killing me. I was technically saved by the rest of the pack. Not a soul outside the pack knew this, only now had I really addressed it. _My imprinter had brought me to an inch within deaths reach._

A long sigh came from me; my body slumped to the left in defeat and impossible exhaustion. I knew that I wouldn't sleep.

I don't remember how the rest of the evening went, I don't remember how I got home and into my bed. My sudden realisation of permanent disfiguration seemed to fill every second of my thoughts.

I only know that I did not sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything. That is what I got angry at. Everything.

I have long since stopped trying to express anything other than that. All the kindness and happiness I had was either thrown back in my face or I just get broken into a million pieces. Anger was what got responded to. Anger could easily make people avoid me.

I could feel myself slowly unhinging, becoming crazy and trapped. Everything that had happened in the past year was creating a multitude of emotions that I couldn't control. The only emotions that were missing were my happy ones, the ones that brought pure and innocent excitement.

Everything about me changed. I stopped going out with my friends, using lame excuses as to why. When I was roped into going out or seeing anyone I would smile and laugh along with them, then return to this… state when they had gone.

Most vivid though, I got angry very quickly. I took to silently sitting there though, trying to compose it from bursting out from my throat. When it did manage to show itself, it was ugly and hateful.

I was not this person. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't handle any of this; it's raining down on me so quickly that I don't have time to prepare. Weighing me down, pressing my shoulders forward in a constant pathetic slump.

I am not this person.

A deep huff of breath was released from my body. I was sat on my couch, a cup of hot chocolate in hand and my eyes staring at the TV but not truly seeing whatever was airing.

Like the disgusting personality I had, I hadn't brushed my hair in a day so it was wild and frizzy. I wore the most comfortable clothes I could find and had been wearing them since yesterday. I didn't have the energy to do anything. I simply wanted to curl into a ball and roll out of my life.

When things bubbled up inside me, I found I was unable to cry. Crying would help relieve things, but I was physically unable to, it was as though my own body wanted me to keep exactly like this forever.

My house phone was placed on silent mode and the lights on it were switched off. My cell phone had died and lay somewhere in the house. It was probably in my room.

My eyes glanced to the small coffee table in front of the couch. _Oh, it's there._ I thought dully.

This isn't me.

 _It is now. This is what has always been, you only ignored it before. This is you._ The voice provided forcefully.

This is me. This is all I have ever been. And I refuse to accept that fact.

Something wet dripped on my thigh. Looking to see what it was, I realised it was my tears.

 _Finally._

There I sat, silently letting the water falling onto my lap and it felt **so** good. With every shaky breath it felt as though my lungs were rejoicing.

Why couldn't I have basic teen drama? The small spats between girl friends? Gossiping about the guys in our grade?

Go big or go home, I guess.

It may have been a good hour before my eyes finally dried up. My hot chocolate was no longer hot, forcing my hand to pour it down the plughole. As I stood in my kitchen, I recalled the vampire that had attempted to kill me; I felt nothing of the event. Just that it happened, I could have been killed but I was just shrugging it off.

How broken is my brain? How broken is my heart? How broken is my body?

 _Very._ The voice offered with a hint of sarcasm, or maybe boredom. I may as well just call it Thirteen for the sake of it. Unlucky number, unfortunate situations that are constantly launched at me.

Why am I labelling a voice inside my head?

I took a deep breath, placing my hands on the counter and closing my eyes. Ok, it was official, I'm absolutely crazy. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks and heard them splat on my counter.

"Amelia?"

I didn't answer, thinking it was Thirteen that was calling my name.

 _No, that isn't me. I'd let you mope in peace._ Thirteen informed me.

My body jittered forward and to the left, moving from where the person's voice came from. With wide eyes I quickly assessed who it was.

"I locked that door. How did you get in, Embry?" I spoke meekly.

"You aren't good at hiding the spare. Come on, underneath the rose plant? I'd have thought you would have hidden it behind that loose panel beside the door." His attempt to make me laugh made me force a frown.

I was empty, yet as he stood not twenty feet away from me I could feel all my longing, happiness and everything else seeping back. My lungs inflated and my heart pounded, my entire body, mind and all, had come back to life with just a look at him.

"What is it that you need?" My voice was flat and tired.

"I need you to not hate me." Embry's voice didn't have its beautifully cheerful tone.

"I don't hate you." My heart throbbed at that. He truly thought I hated him? I could never hate him; I loved him too much to want to hate him.

"Oh." Embry muttered, confusion ebbing at his face.

This was the Embry I had fallen so hard for. The awkward, shy and eternally kind man. Embry was nervous by nature but get to know him and he springs to life.

I'm pretty sure Adam had ended it with me. I don't actually know.

I felt like I had lost control of my body. Maybe Thirteen had taken over, as I turned to face Embry and felt my back sliding down the wood of the counter, my knees drawing up to my chin and my arms snaking underneath them.

We stayed like that for a long time, or maybe it was a few moments, I don't know.

Embry sat beside me though eventually, with his legs up and his hands hanging over them.

I found myself leaning towards him, towards the welcoming warmth of his supernatural body. My head lay on his arm, my tears rolling down the side of my face onto his bare arm. His hand stroked through my hair gently, occasionally wiping the tears from my cheek.

I felt him press his lips into my hair. My crying ceased almost instantly, I held my breath, remaining perfectly and impossibly still. Maybe I was going crazy but I swear I heard him sniffing, as though grasping my scent. Actually, he's a wolf, he probably was.

My heart swelled twice its normal size at the odd gesture. I couldn't go on like this. No human should be dead when a single person isn't around them.

Just when I thought my eyes were done watering they started again. I ducked my head under his arm, making it go around my shoulders as I steadily hugged his waist.

Embry wasn't taking the silent approach any longer as he pulled me into his lap trapping my body between his chest and arms.

"Amelia, I- please tell me what's wrong? I-I know that it's me, but," Embry's voice came out in near gasps.

"No, yes- I mean, I'm sorry!" I blurted out. I yanked back, rubbing my eyes and face with my sleeves. "Oh god, Embry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't- your wolf- you're getting hurt by… this." I gestured to myself, all of me.

I tried to get up to move away from him, but his hands had wrapped around both my wrists.

My eyes met his beautiful espresso ones. I could see all the stress, worry and sadness there, straight from his heart. A strange mixture of adoration and something else fought for dominance.

I have no idea as to what possessed me, maybe Thirteen did, but I leaned forward, lightly pressing my lips to Embry's. Due to my abruptness I fully believed he would push me away, and I think he was going to as he froze for the first second.

I gasped as he kissed me with such force and hunger. Embry's hands moved suddenly, one going to wind in my hair and the other to the small of my back pushing me impossibly closer to his lips and body.

We were chest to chest, my hips pressing into his stomach as his thighs had me elevated. Our lips danced together in a fiery battle for more.

One hand drew downwards, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine and caused me to squeak in surprise when it squeezed my buttocks playfully.

It was Embry who pulled away, we were both gasping for oxygen. My hands rested upon his shoulders as I tried to convince myself to not kiss him again. I was weak though, I wasn't able to control myself as I leant in yet again just as eager as before.

My heart accelerated when Embry began kissing me back without a moment of hesitation. Both my hands had shifted, one holding his neck and the other on his bicep.

Embry's muscles contracted, I felt them shift beneath my hand. He was probably realising what we were doing, that he didn't want me.

I yanked myself away, his warmth still embedded on my lips and seeping into my body where I was pressed against him and where his hands had been. I forced myself out of his lap to sit beside him with my face turned away.

I had just made out with Embry on my kitchen floor. And he had kissed me back! Should I say sorry for kissing him? I mean he had Carla- No! Adam!

"Shit." I muttered rather loudly. My hands ran through my hair, trying to clear my mind from the fogginess that occurred when Embry touched me.

"Amelia, I shouldn't have kissed you. I-I wasn't thinking- You're just… I couldn't stop, I-I," Embry babbled.

He _wanted_ to kiss me? Embry hadn't thought of anyone else but me?

"Embry," I interrupted his apology, I turned around to face him. His eyes were alight with utter joy and content. "Don't apologize. I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you."

"I know that- Wait, what? You wanted to kiss me?" Embry gained a silly grin and a dazed expression.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you? I wanted to kiss you before the imprint." I laughed. I'm not sure if my sudden happy mood was caused solely by Embry's presence or due to the kissing and compliments. "But I am not going to say sorry, I don't regret either of those kisses."

Embry suddenly pulled my face closer to his, his mouth on mine only this kiss was short and sweet. My head was back to the fogginess. I struggled for breath, never mind words.

When he too got oxygen into his lungs, he whispered, "I have no idea why I haven't kissed you before. I am sorry, Amelia, not for kissing you but for everything else. If I wasn't so selfish and arrogant then I wouldn't have hurt you so much. I'm so confused, I'm sorry."

When Embry was nervous or upset he babbled a lot, barely breaking up into sentences.

"Confused about what?" My voice came out timid, afraid even.

"I _like_ Carla. She- I- I don't know anymore. I can feel all this for you, Amelia, I knew that I liked you but now I've really _felt_ it."

"I can't help you with that Embry. I can't force you to choose between us because I'm not that kind of person, but I won't wait around and witness my _soulmate_ with another girl, I just can't do that and I hope you understand." As soon as I had finished talking, I realised what I had said. I had uttered the word I hadn't dared say before, especially to the one that had imprinted on me. "I have some things to sort out with… with Adam."

That would be fun. Not.

"Amelia, I don't want to be with anyone that isn't you. I have no idea why it took this long for me to figure it out, I've been trying to figure it out since the day I- I gave you- those." Embry slid a hand down my right arm. "I never spoke to you about that, you've been avoiding me. I am sorry, for physically hurting you and the emotional stuff too."

Embry's eyes were watering, nothing spilling down his cheeks though.

"I forgive you. Don't get hung up on it, it happened but I'm still here and I forgive you, Embry."

"I don't think I could ever say sorry enough times, or even comprehend how you could possibly forgive me."

Now the tears fell. His pain was evident, I couldn't handle it, and I understood how it felt for Embry when he witnessed my tears. It was my turn to comfort him; I'd do anything to make him happy.

My lips pressed against his cheek stopping the flow. When I moved away I saw that Embry had closed his eyes but that didn't stop the water from dripping. My hand guided his head to lie on my shoulder and massage it gently. Embry's large hands engulfed my free hand, clutching onto it like a lifeline.

I drew patterns on the back of one of his hands, attempting to soothe him silently. Occasionally I placed a kiss on his head, and breathing in his peach and orange scent.

I think we were sat like that for nearly twenty minutes, and my Embry had long since settled.

 _My Embry? Where'd that come from, Amelia?_ Thirteen pestered.

"We both have to deal with stuff. We can get through it." I whispered.

I could feel the exhaustion taking over. I got up, still holding Embry's hand which forced him to move with me, and led us into the living room then flopping on the couch. He moved us until we were both comfortable. That's how I ended up engulfed by his warmth as my back was against the cushions on the back of the sofa and his arms around my waist with us both on our sides facing one another.

 **A/N: A quick reminder that this is an M rated story, partially for precaution, partially for future suggestive themes.**


End file.
